Pain Lies Beneath
by Beni-kun
Summary: CH 14 UP! Bound to Own... The blonde is still roaming around the city...that is, until he meets someone that reveals to him his name...also, Kyo and the rest are at home...what does the Benimaru clone plan to do? DISCONTINUED
1. Killing Pleasure

Pain Lies Beneath

Okay, if you haven't read Kill First, then you probably won't get it-so go read it first! This is the sequel to Kill First, and thanks to the only person who's read it! It's Sony Love, right? Anyhow, thanks, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

Note: This time, I will try and add a little Kyo/Beni…But that's if it all fits in with the plot I have planned up! Wait, (scratches head) what plot? Darn! I forgot it already! (Starts crying and banging head on the table) Ow…

Disclaimer: I do not own…if I did, I'd be rich! Bloody rich! Muahhahahaha! Ahem! I don't, all right? Got it?

Chapter 1

"Damn it, he better not be late again." Kyo mumbled as he checked his watch for the millionth time. Kyo was waiting for Benimaru at his favorite clothing store. Benimaru was his ride home. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Benimaru with a handful of roses, panting heavily. Benimaru headed over to him, kissing him lightly, and giving him the roses.

"What took you so long?" Kyo smirked, hugging him tightly.

"The traffic was horrible, I'm ready to move back to America-"

"Where it's even worse?" Kyo interrupted him, smiling slightly.

"Shut up, common, let's go." Benimaru put an arm around Kyo, and they left towards Benimaru's car.

"Kami, it's cold out here!" Kyo shivered, drawing himself closer to Benimaru. Benimaru took out his keys, and unlocked the car. Kyo quickly went in, trying to heat up his hands, which had frozen while he was out there a few seconds ago.

"I know, it's 12 degrees out there right now!" Benimaru entered the car, and started it up.

"Damn cold weather…" Kyo grumbled while Benimaru turned on the heater.

"Oi, Kyo you don't like any type of weather." Benimaru smiled at Kyo's actions.

"Who likes cold weather, anyway?" Kyo looked outside, where it was just beginning to snow.

"I do." Benimaru responded with a slight grin.

"Well, you can freeze outside with it-I prefer warm weather." Kyo grumbled once more, and Benimaru laughed.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, things will hopefully get better in America." Benimaru told him, turning to the apartment entrance.

"Let's just go get our things, and leave to the airport." Kyo yawned, but didn't make an attempt to go outside.

"I'll go get them." Benimaru let the car run, and Kyo watched him leave inside the apartment's main office to pay the final bill. A few moments later, Benimaru came back with five suitcases. Two were Kyo's and the other three were Benimaru's. Kyo got out, and helped him put them in the back. They left, going to the airport, where Benimaru's private plane awaited them.

"What about the car?" Kyo questioned.

"Don't worry, they'll ship it over in a few weeks. I'd say about three." Benimaru reassured as they got in the airplane. Kyo stared in eye shock as he stepped inside. (This is big time first class…) Kyo thought, looking around in amazement. Benimaru sat down, taking out his headphones, and MP3/CD player. He could literally load MP3's onto the CD player it's self. Kyo sat next to him, still shivering from outside. Benimaru saw this, and pressed the back of his hand onto Kyo's forehead.

"Here." Benimaru took off his own jacket, and gave it to him. (A.N (authors note): Awww…I wish I had a man like that…there aren't that many like this out there anymore!)

"Thanks." Kyo took it gratefully, and Benimaru smiled to himself, and began to listen to his CD player.

LPLPLPLP (okay, I'm going to use this as a symbol that means some time has passed by, or that you're looking at another person's perspective-or something like that! You should know! Anyhow, it's because it won't show up when I try to use tha multiplication symbol above the 8 on key boards…I hope I didn't confuse you more…It kinda confused me! Sorry for the interruptions!!)

Awhile later, Benimaru awoke to the sound of soft snoring. He looked at Kyo, and found him sound asleep, with the jacket over his shoulders as a blanket. He pulled it up a little more, and smiled to himself, admiring Kyo's form of sleep. (He looks cuter when he sleeps) Benimaru thought, caressing his cheek slightly. He looked outside, wondering if they had made the right decision. He suddenly had a flashback, where he had attempted to kill Kyo. He shook his head, trying to shake that thought form his mind. He suddenly had a headache. He got up, stumbling to the restroom, and locked himself in. He took two Advil's, and tried to fix his hair, even if he knew it would get messed up, anyway. He went back to the seat, and slowly sat in his chair, in attempt of not to wake Kyo from his deep sleep. Automatically, Kyo put his head against Benimaru's shoulder. Benimaru smiled at this, and placed his head on top of Kyo's, deciding to take another nap himself.

LPLPLP

"Kyo, Kyo, wake up." Benimaru shook him gently, and Kyo awoke with fright.

"What's wrong?"

"We're here." Benimaru chuckled at Kyo's actions.

"Oh…" Kyo smiled sheepishly, and got up, stretching. He quickly got his bags, and they headed out of the plane. Kyo grumbled once he felt the cold air hit his face. Benimaru laughed.

"Kami, Kyo I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that where I live-it's hardly warm." Benimaru moved past him, still laughing a bit.

"No wonder he's so used to it." Kyo grumbled, but followed him. They got a Taxi to Benimaru's house, and Kyo quickly got inside, putting down his bags in amazement again.

"Your so rich…" Kyo murmured, looking upstairs.

"Rich? I'm just lucky." Benimaru mentioned Kyo with his head slightly to follow him upstairs. They came to a stop on the second door.

"Go ahead, go set up your room." Benimaru smiled, opening it. Kyo smirked, going inside. Benimaru shook his head, and went to his own room two doors away. Kyo set his suitcases down on the floor, examining the room. (Not bad…) Kyo looked inside the bathroom, and noticed some towels that said Nikaido printed at the bottom. (He must be rich…of course, I already knew…) Kyo smirked, and put his suitcases on the bed. He began to fix his clothes inside the cabinets, putting his other belongings inside the closet. The closet was huge. It could fit a whole bed inside, and still have room to put a TV, and maybe a small desk inside it. Kyo could make it his private office. Just as he was about to turn around, a hand clasped on his shoulder, startling him.

"Making yourself at home already, are we?" Benimaru grinned, and handed Kyo a drink.

"Yeah…common, let's go down stairs, and watch TV." Kyo suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Benimaru had no objections, and they headed down stairs.

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, a figure in the dark, tied with chains sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Have to get out…have to…" The figure looked up once the bars were tapped with another metal object.

"Shut up and sleep." The guard said, smirking. The figure ran to the bars, screaming, and trying to slash at the guard. The guard laughed at his fetal attempt at getting him, and slowly walked away, still laughing. Suddenly, the bars bent, and the guard stopped laughing. The pale figure came towards him slowly, smirking.

"No, st-tay back! I'm warning you!" The guard took out his gun, and pointed it at him. The figure quickly slapped it away, pushing the figure into the wall by his neck, choking him.

"Argck-h, help!" The guard could not yell the words, they came out like a faint squeal.

"MuahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The figure let the guard drop slowly, before brutally crushing his neck.

"There he is, get him!" A couple more guards came and surrounded him.

"Fools…" The figure quickly slashed at them, killing them instantly, slashing their throats. Some tried to run away, but the figure caught them easily, sparing no one.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M BACK BITCHES!" The figure held one of the guards up, and tore through his skin, tasting the blood as it flowed slowly onto him. "I'm back…and this time, I won't fail in killing you…Kusanagi…"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Well, that was kinda short, but what did you guys think? Anyhow, I'll try to make it a little longer next time for all of you who think this was too short-well, it kinda is. Guess what's gonna happen next…just keep guessing until I update-which will be vary soon, assure you. Anyhow, please review! I'll give out free imaginary CD's! Yes, most imaginary things do have prices. Anyway, please review, and tell me what you thought about it!!


	2. Sacrifices

Okay, now this is a bit longer…sorry for the delay peoples, but I didn't have Internet at home…my free trail was over, but now I have Internet again, yay! Anyhow, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own…I do not own, I do not own…I don't own!

Chapter 2

Kyo's POV

Damn cold weather…but at least I get to get (very) close to Beni. I'm not sure yet, but I think I'm really starting to fall in love with him now. Those roses he gave me yesterday are in a vase-yes, I know, that's a rare soft side of mine. Luckily, (with all this cold weather and all), they're still alive! They say, the longer they last alive, the more the person loves you…(sigh) Well, it's 6:23 in the morning, and I find myself unable to sleep for some reason. At this rate, I'll grow older than I already am. Well, I'm 18(AN: Let's just pretend, okay? But technically, the characters don't grow old in the games anyway…some, anyway) it's still a young age, but I feel old…like 28 or something. Maybe it's because of all those wars with the Yagami's…but everything's safe now, isn't it? He's in jail, he can't come kill me…

"Kyo, open up!" I suddenly hear Benimaru's voice in the hallway. I just about jumped two feet in the air!

"It's open!" I tell him, and he comes in with some coffee. He hands one to me, and I smile my thanks, taking a big gulp, even if it burns my throat.

"Kami, Kyo I've never seen you up this early!" Benimaru hugs me, giving me my 'morning kiss'. I return it quickly, for once, actually turning red. I try to hide my blush behind my cup of coffee. He looks so feminine with his hair down, I notice.

"So, are we going?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Where?" I ask, confused.

"To meet my parent's, of course." Benimaru smiles slightly.

"Oh, I forgot." I smile sheepishly while Benimaru stands up.

"Common, I'll go get ready." He heads out while I sigh once more, and dress myself in my usual clothes. Blue jeans, green crossed shirt, and white jacket. I put on my shoes, and head to Beni's room. I think it was two doors away. I knock, and Benimaru opens it. I gasp in shock.

"What?" Benimaru smirks.

"Wow, Kami, it's just that I've never seen you wear a suit before." I smile sheepishly, and blush a little. He looks sexy in that suit. Benimaru finishes the task of putting on his red tie, matching smoothly with his black suit. He has his hair down…which makes him look even sexier. Kami, what am I thinking!

"It's because I have to look elegantly…you know, the type of thing parents want you to do automatically." Benimaru takes out his keys, and we head out to his 'current' car. We drive all the way to his parent's house…funny how I've never met his parents before.

I get out nervously, and hope to God that they like me…it's not like if he's introducing me as anything else besides his friend…maybe I just want it to be more…Benimaru knocks on the door, and amazingly, a man, a little taller than Benimaru answers the door-he looks like an older version of Beni! He doesn't really look that old, maybe 26, but still…I'm guessing that this is his dad.

"Hi dad." Benimaru gives his dad a short hug, then he turns to me.

"Oh, this is my friend, Kyo Kusanagi." Benimaru gestures with his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kusanagi."

"Kyo, this is my dad." Benimaru introduces him, and I shake his hand.

"Come on in." Benimaru's dad smiles, letting us in.

"Honey, Benimaru is home!" Benimaru's dad yells upstairs, and a Japanese woman comes down stairs, and greets us. So, he wasn't lying about when he told me that his mom was Japanese…

"Beni, it's so good to see you!" She quickly goes down stairs, and hugs him. "Who's this?" She looks at me.

"This is Kyo, my friend." He says, then I shake her hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard many stories about you!" She smiles at me.

"Really?" I look to Benimaru in confusion. I was expecting them to not know anything about me.

"Yes, Beni told us the time when you helped him push the car when it stopped in the middle of the road." She said, which brought down my spirit. I was hoping to hear a more heroic story.

"Oh…yeah, I was on my motorcycle when I saw him stranded, asking for help." I blush a little…for no reason.

"Yes, we hate to admit it, but our Beni isn't very good with cars." She laughed, and Benimaru gave her a glare. Don't you just hate it when parents embarrass you in front of other people? I laugh, and Benimaru's dad smiles-I'm so going to enjoy this!

LPLPLP

Normal POV

When Beni and Kyo headed back to the house, Beni's 'current' car broke down.

"Speaking of broken down cars…" Kyo started, but Benimaru punched him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up." Benimaru tried to turn it on again, but it was no use…it wouldn't start.

"Kami help us…" Benimaru went outside, where it started to rain softly. Kyo got out right behind him, and helped him open the hood.

"So, what's wrong?" Benimaru questioned.

"It can't be over-heated…so it must be something with the engine." Kyo observed, then checked it a little.

"This is a piece of crap, anyway, let's walk home." Benimaru took the keys out of the ignition, and started to walk in the direction to the house. Kyo shook his head.

"You're kidding, right?" Kyo closed the hood, and caught up to him, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Hey…did I upset you?" Kyo whispered.

"No, it's just that I have this feeling, and we need to get home." Benimaru stated simply, and smiled. "Common, let's just get home, we'll have less trouble."

"All right." Kyo followed, and they started to walk. The rain got heavier, but Benimaru kicked the puddles, splashing Kyo even more than he was already.

"You baka, that water had mud in it!" Kyo exclaimed, looking at his now dirty pants.

"Whoops!" Benimaru laughed, and Kyo tackled him, making them fall into a big puddle. Benimaru gasped, and Kyo laughed, on top of him. He reluctantly got off of him, still laughing.

"Not funny." Benimaru looked at his now muddied suit. Kyo helped him up, and they started once more. Kyo wrapped an arm around Benimaru, and held him close.

"Kami Beni, I love it when you get mad." Kyo smirked.

"Who said I was mad?" Benimaru grinned slyly, and ran off with Kyo's wallet.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted once he knew what had happened, and chased after him. They finally reached the house, and Kyo caught him as he tried to open the door. Kyo pressed his body against Benimaru's, feeling the warmth even through the soaked clothing.

"Got you…" Kyo looked him in the eye for a moment, and softly placed a kiss on his lips. He parted it, and smirked. "Hope that will teach you a lesson not to grab my wallet again." Kyo took his wallet from Benimaru's hands, and opened the door.

"Oh, yeah, that taught me a lesson." Benimaru smiled, and followed him in.

"Let's get cleaned up." Benimaru took hold of Kyo's hand, and led him to the bathroom. Kyo smirked behind him, and they entered, taking off their clothes. Kyo had seen him naked a couple of times before, but this time, he would get to see him for a longer period of time. (Kami he's so sexy…I just want to take him…) Kyo thought, going in the shower with him. (Beni probably thinks nothing of this…but I wonder what he thinks of that kiss I gave him earlier?) Kyo grabs the shampoo, and applies some to his own hair.

LPLPLP

Benimaru got out, and placed a towel around his slim waist, drying his hair. He headed to his room, changing into gray sweats, and one of his tight black shirts. He slipped on some sandals, going down stairs to prepare dinner. He couldn't believe that they had stayed THAT long at his parent's house. A knock on the door suddenly startled him. He went to go open it.

"Can I come in?" Ash (AN: Yes, I am including Ash in this story…just makes it better) said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Benimaru whispered slightly, knowing that Kyo didn't like Ash.

"Just came to visit…since I heard you were back and all…" Ash smiled slightly.

"Can you come at a different time?" Benimaru said as he heard Kyo's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Of course, I'll see you." Ash teleported, and Benimaru shut the door, going back to the kitchen quickly.

"Is dinner ready, Femmy?" Kyo smirked, grabbing him from behind.

"What did I tell you about that name?" Benimaru leaned back to look at him in the eye.

"That you love it?" Kyo laughed while Benimaru went back to prepare the food. He was finally done a few minutes later, and served Kyo a plate. After, they watched some TV in the living room. Benimaru fell asleep on the couch after about 30 minutes of TV, while Kyo channel surfed, bored half to death. Benimaru's cell phone rang suddenly, startling Kyo. He picked it up, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" Kyo answered, but only heard breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Hello…damn it, if this is someone playing a game, you better quit." Kyo sighed furiously, and hung up. He'd tell Benimaru about it later. He watched Benimaru sleep, admiring him…wanting to hug him close, wanting to kiss him right then and there…but he knew it was wrong. He had gained his liking of other men a while back ago, when he had actually (and accidentally) seen a couple making out at school. He thought it was seriously gross…but then the more he thought about it, the more it came to him, and the more he stared to think of Beni in that way. Yuki was still his girlfriend and all, but now he didn't have the same feelings as he used to. (If only it were possible to get what I wanted without it being so…wrong…I just feel that if I continue with these feelings, he might get hurt, but by who? I don't know anyone else who likes him…not anyone close that is) Kyo thought, then heard that soft voice…he had gotten addicted to hearing Benimaru's voice.

"Do you wanna go to sleep already?" Benimaru asked, then Kyo yawned.

"Yeah…let's go to our rooms." Kyo smiled, then they headed up stairs. Benimaru went in his room, and set down his phone. Just as he set it down, it rang.

"Damn phone…" Benimaru picked it up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, sexy…so when do you want us to meet?" Ash's voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"I don't know…maybe tomorrow night, I can always tell Kyo that my dad wants me to meet him for a job meeting." Benimaru yawned.

"Well, if you do decide to, call me, all right?" Ash said softly.

"All right, I'll call you, later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Benimaru hung up the phone, and quickly turned off his lamp to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kyo lay in his bed, daydreaming about how it would be like to go out with Beni…he sighed, then closed his eyes. (I'll have to tell him that I like him sooner or later…but maybe it'll come out by accident…who knows, maybe the right time would be tomorrow…)

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

In the morning, I was startled to find that it was already 11:23AM. I had never slept in THAT late before. I stood up, and stretched, my bones cracking here and there. Maybe I should sleep in more often…but of course, that's impossible for me since I'm used to waking up at 6:00 or so. I head inside the restroom, and feel arms around me suddenly. I turn around to face whoever is in here with me.

"Ash! It's only you." I sigh in relief.

"Of course it's only me." Ash smirks.

"So, are you and Shen going out?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's a little of Duo Lon on the side as well." He confesses.

"Very naughty, Ash…do you think one man isn't enough?" I ask, really wanting to know.

"Well…no-but what about you, have you gotten Kyo yet?" He rises an eyebrow in question.

"Actually, no…but I'm planning to…" I trail off.

"So now it's going to be you and Duo Lon on the side as well?" Ash caresses my cheek lightly.

"If you want it to be…" I go down and kiss him gently. Then I wonder where Kyo is. I part it, and quickly do my thing. "I'll meet you tomorrow night, I've gotta go check on Kyo." I try to fix my hair a bit.

"What ever you wish…just call, alright?" He kisses me on the lips, and I nod. He teleports, and I head down stairs. I hear pans, and grumbling. I know he's trying to prepare food…and to tell you the truth, he really doesn't know how to. Just as I stepped in to see what he was cooking, he dropped the pan on his toes.

"OW-GOT DAMNIT!" Kyo shouted, holding his leg, and jumping up and down. While I just laughed at his fetal attempt on cooking.

"Kami, Kyo, I think you should just stick to fast food, eh?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck you." Kyo managed through clenched teeth.

"Now that was a bit harsh, don't ya think?" I smirk, then give him my 'morning kiss'.

"Kami, I just can't do anything right…I could just kill myself." Kyo grumbled to himself.

"Don't say that, Kyo…"

"Admit it! I am worthless…I think letting Iori kill me would've been better." Kyo raised his voice in an unusual attitude. Wow, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

"Kyo, please don't say that, you're not worthless, and you know it." I hug him tightly, calming him down a bit. Kyo shrugs, then sighs.

"I guess you're right…sorry I'm just…" Kyo trails off.

"On PMS again, are we?" I try to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Kyo laughs, then I smile.

"Common, let's cook something together, you'll get the hang of it." I smile, then Kyo looks nervous.

"Sure…but if the food tastes bad, then you know I messed it up." Kyo smiles sheepishly, and I nudge him lightly.

"Don't worry…you'll be great." I smile at him again, and he returns it lightly.

"Thanks."

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"The food was great!" Benimaru kissed Kyo on the cheek lightly before going to wash his hands in the sink.

"I guess it was." Kyo smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I've gotta go, Kyo." Benimaru started to go upstairs to change when Kyo stopped him.

"Where?" Kyo looked disappointed. Benimaru blinked.

"Oh Kyo, didn't I tell you about the meeting my father scheduled today?" Benimaru asked, smiling lightly while Kyo shook his head.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, well I must've forgotten!" Benimaru smiled sheepishly.

"Well, just get back home safely." Kyo smiled, and Benimaru hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, I will." Benimaru took off to his room, and went to go get ready. He finally realized that he had no car. "Damn!" Benimaru smacked himself on the head lightly. (I'll just have to go walking) Benimaru smirked, and began to undress his self.

LPLPLP

A while later, Benimaru went down stairs, and surprised Kyo once more.

"You're wearing that?" Kyo smirked a bit, thinking that Benimaru looked sexy in them. (Wait, what am I…) Kyo froze as Benimaru squeezed his ass lightly.

"Of course." Benimaru smirked at Kyo's reaction. He was wearing tight black pants, a buttoned up blue shirt with black boots. He also had his hair down.

"Why? Aren't you going to a 'meeting'?" Kyo smirked.

"Yeah, but there will be a lot of hot girls there…they'll be all over me like flies to a piece of cake." Benimaru said, being his usual conceited self.

"You mean shit?" Kyo cracked up.

"Yeah-wait a second…hey!" Benimaru finally got it, and punched Kyo playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm just playing." Kyo said through laughs. Benimaru smiled.

"Right. I've gotta go, I'll see you later." Benimaru waved, while Kyo kept an eye on him as he walked away. He went inside after he couldn't see him anymore, and sat on the couch to watch TV.

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, Benimaru called Ash to come pick him up.

"Sure, baby." Ash said on the other line.

"Well hurry up I'm freezing my ass off!" Benimaru shivered.

"Okay." Ash replied, then Benimaru felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around to face-

"Ash!" Benimaru sounded relieved.

"Ready to go?" He smirked.

"Where's the car?" Benimaru looked around, still shivering.

"Over there, sexy." Ash licked his lips slightly. "Come on." Ash led him to the car, and got in. Benimaru got in the other side, while Ash's hands began to trail up and down his body.

"Why don't we skip the whole thing, and get to the exciting part?" Ash smirked, kissing him lightly.

"I don't have sex the first time." Benimaru smirked, but kissed him back. Ash let Benimaru's tongue slip through his mouth, exploring everything he had…Benimaru parted it slowly, while Ash was still, shocked at the intense kiss he had given him.

"Want more?" Benimaru asked. Ash nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to earn it." Benimaru laughed slightly, then Ash smiled.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Ash asked.

'Surprise me." Benimaru looked at Ash seductively. Ash felt that the car was getting hotter by the moment with each time Benimaru looked at him like that. (He really knows how to seduce someone…but why is it that he hasn't done this to Kyo?) Ash asked himself while he drove off to their destination.

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, Iori began his search for Kyo once more, wanting to kill his rival once and for all. (And I'll kill his friend, Nikaido as well…that whore will get it first) Iori smirked as he began to follow the car he and Ash were in. He followed them until they stopped at a restaurant, which also happened to be a bar.

'So…they're on a date…I wonder who the other one is…well, too bad, I'll have to kill him as well." Iori laughed, and spied on them just for fun…just until he went in for the kill. (I'll let them have a little fun…because it'll be their last) Iori smirked evilly. He watched as they entered, then entered as well, but sat far away from them…watching, and listening in to their conversation.

"…I don't know, I'm just not sure if I should." Benimaru responded softly.

"Well, I think you should…but let's just have a little fun, come on." Ash took hold of his arm, and they headed to the dance floor. They began to dance to the music, which was almost like hip-hop music, and Benimaru began to rub his ass all over Ash. Ash liked the sensation, and began move with him. Iori watched the beautiful sight, and sadly wished he wouldn't have to kill them. (But maybe I'll play with them a little before I do) Iori once again smirked evilly. (I'll hurt them…especially Benimaru…)

LPLPLP

Ash and Benimaru exited the bar, Iori followed behind them slowly…waiting for the fight moment to attack.

"Kami, that was fun!" Ash exclaimed while Benimaru tried to hold both him, and Ash up. Both of them were in no condition to drive. He knew Kyo wasn't going to believe him now…he would surely get caught this time. Benimaru saw a man, and had an idea.

"Hey! You wanna be our designated driver tonight!" Benimaru startled the man. The man hesitated for a moment, then went over to them.

"Help us out, buddy." Benimaru was obviously too drunk, and Ash was just in a daze. The man bit his lip, then saw a police officer drive up.

"Hold on." The man hurried over to the police officer, and told him about their situation. The police went over to them.

"You need a driver, huh?" The police smirked.

"Officer, we're not drunk, I promise." Ash said out of no where, while the police officer laughed.

"Sure you're not." He looked at them. "Well, I'll just have to give you two a little ride in my car, aren't I?" The police licked his lips slightly. He led them to the car, and handcuffed them.

"You two have been very naughty boys today…I think I should teach you two a lesson." The police officer smirked.

"Why are you taking us to jail for?" Benimaru said as the officer cuffed him.

"Shhh…" The officer put a finger to his lips, and kissed him lightly. Iori smirked as he saw what the officer was doing to them. (Sorry, but they were mine first) He went over to the car, and forced open the door. The officer quickly zipped up his pants.

"Hey, what-" He was cut off as Iori threw him out, and started to crush his neck with his foot. Iori smirked, a crazy look on his face.

"St-top!" The officer tried to reach for his gun, but Iori finished his job, and crushed his neck, killing him instantly. Benimaru looked horrified as he began to realize who that was. (No!) Benimaru tried to run, but Iori caught him, and forced him back into the car.

"Let's go somewhere where they won't hear you, Nikaido." Iori turned on the police car, and drove away.

"No! It can't be, we locked you up!" Benimaru tried to get out of the handcuffs, and Iori smirked.

"You know that the prison can't keep me in there for long…I could've broken out of there from the very beginning…but I wanted you and Kyo to enjoy what time you had left." Iori laughed. Ash was passed out, he didn't even know what was going on…and there was no one to save them…

LPLPLP

Okay now things are getting good! Please review, please! Again, sorry for the delay! Hugs and imaginary CD's for everyone!


	3. Failing Equals Pain

Okay, this is a very sad chapter…so read on to see what happens…(starts crying) everyone gets free tissues to blow their noses…lots and lots of it…please read and review. ;;

Chapter 3

"No! Let me go!" Benimaru shouted as Iori took hold of him, and dragged him out of the car.

"Shut up!" Iori commanded.

"Where are you taking me! Let me go!" Benimaru tried to get free, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, he knew that this was the end for him…and for Kyo as well. Iori ignored him, and threw him on the bed, unzipping Benimaru's pants.

"No! Let me go!" Benimaru screamed, and Iori slapped him. Benimaru felt Iori taking off his pants, and he couldn't do anything about it. (Kami, someone please help me…) Benimaru thought as tears ran down his cheek. Iori tore off Benimaru's shirt, looking at his body lustfully. Iori began to take off his own shirt, and Benimaru turned away, not wanting to watch.

"Look at me, bitch!" Iori forced him to look as he took off his pants, revealing his length. Iori made him sit up on his knees, and brought Benimaru's head towards it.

"NO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Benimaru tried to get away, only managing to get a forceful punch to the face. His face went numb, the blood mixed with the tears at the tips of his mouth.

"Shut up and suck!" Iori ordered, and pushed his head towards it again. Benimaru forced himself to take it in his mouth. Iori rubbed Benimaru's head slightly.

"That's it, bitch, suck." Iori smirked as he felt himself inside his mouth. Benimaru tired not to gag, and tried to suck, but it wouldn't work. Iori slapped him again, and ordered him to do it right before he beat him to death. Benimaru felt more tears run down his cheeks, burning the cuts Iori had made when he backhanded him, with the rings. The rings had slashed his face…Iori was satisfied when Benimaru began to suck harder, making him shudder at the pleasure. He came inside his mouth, shooting hot semen inside his mouth. Benimaru swallowed forcefully, and took Iori out of his mouth, the cum flowing down the sides of his mouth. Iori kissed him brutally, raping his mouth with his tongue. Benimaru did the only thing that came to his mind at the moment. He bit down on Iori's tongue, tasting the coppery, sour taste of blood in his mouth. Iori screamed out in pain, and spit out his own blood.

"You little bitch!" Iori lit his hand, and backhanded him again, the fire burning his face, and the rings once again slashing his face. "You're going to pay for this, you whore!" Iori kicked him in the stomach brutally, again, and again…he finally picked Benimaru up by his hair, and looked him in the face. Tears swelled down his face, blood flowing from his mouth. Iori licked off the blood and tears, and smirked, liking the taste of Benimaru's blood in his mouth. He began to kiss him again, and threw him down on the bed again, this time, opening his legs wide.

"No!" Benimaru squirmed to get free under the weight of Iori, but it was no use. Iori smirked, laughing at his fetal attempt of getting out.

"You've been a bad, bad, boy…someone needs to teach you a lesson." Iori smirked, and held his handcuffed arms above his head. "Don't you dare try anything, bitch." Iori slowly went down, still holding his arms. He finally let go, and headed towards Benimaru's limp length. Iori smirked.

"I'll make you hard." Iori began to jerk it off, and Benimaru tried to resist, but he knew his body would betray him eventually, despite the pain. Benimaru screamed out in pleasure, his body beginning to betray him slowly.

"That's it, bitch." Iori pumped faster, harder…until Benimaru came in his hand…Iori took Benimaru in his mouth, and sucked harshly, knowing Benimaru wouldn't be able to resist any longer.

"Mmph! Ah, Iori!" Benimaru let Iori's name escape. He bit his lip, and kept biting it until it burst with blood, and let the screams of pleasure out.

"MORE PLEASE, AHH!" Benimaru came inside Iori's mouth, squirting wet semen inside his mouth. Iori smirked, and took Benimaru out of his mouth, going up to kiss him. He finished, and licked all the blood from his busted lip, going towards his ear.

"Now for the best part, Nikaido…now's the part where I stick my 7 inch cock in your sweet little ass." Iori finished, biting his earlobe. Benimaru couldn't do anything now, he was too exhausted. Iori prepared to enter him, pumping his own length a little before going in with out warning.

"NYAAH" Benimaru screamed as he felt Iori inside of him roughly. But that wasn't all of it, he pushed in a little more, and was completely inside of him.

"You like, it don't you, you whore?" Iori went in and out of him…Benimaru felt his hole burn as Iori went completely inside of him again. Iori took hold of Benimaru's waist, and began thrusting slowly. He soon lost control when he heard Benimaru moaning softly. He began to go faster, harder…until the blood started to flow…and he exploded inside of him. Iori suddenly felt fire on his bare back. He turned to see Ash, who was furious. Iori pulled out, and began to attack him.

"You bastard!" Ash began to fight him, while Benimaru lay there, completely exhausted…the pain worsening as his face began to throb, no longer numb from the punches Iori had given him. Iori had Ash by the neck now, and Benimaru had to do something, or he would die. He got up painfully putting on his clothes, and shocked him from behind, making him drop Ash to the floor.

"It's you who will die." Benimaru took hold of his shoulders.

"ELECTURIGAA!" He screamed, and began to shock him intensively. Iori began to weaken, his body going limp. But then Benimaru ran out of energy, and let him drop, realizing that blood was flowing from his stomach. A deep cut ran from one end of his stomach to the other. He dropped down to the ground, and clutched his stomach in pain…while Iori got back up again, and smirked evilly.

"Enjoy the pain, Nikaido…because it will be your last…"

LPLPLP

Kyo suddenly sensed an evil presence…Iori. Then he knew. He raced to where the scent was coming from, and found a police car there. He suddenly heard screaming from inside the building.

"Benimaru, no!" Kyo ran inside, and saw Iori holding Benimaru up from his neck, crushing him into the wall, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Iori, leave him alone! I'm the one you want, you bastard!" Kyo headed closer to him.

"Any closer Kyo, and your precious little blond friend will die." Iori smirked evilly.

"Iori, let him go." Kyo stopped, and looked at Benimaru, who was turning blue.

"LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!" Kyo yelled, taking a step, while Iori smirked. He took out a knife, and punctured it inside one of Benimaru's arms, then took it out, and stabbed his thigh, and twisted it. Benimaru screamed out in agony.

"I told you, Kyo…take another step, and he dies." Iori smirked. Kyo felt so helpless…he knew Iori was going to kill him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Iori, please, let him go…" Kyo forced the tears back, and Iori smiled evilly.

"Very well then." Iori let him drop to the ground, then took the knife, and brought it to Benimaru's neck.

"No!" Kyo ran towards him, but he was too late. He saw blood pouring, just pouring from Benimaru's slashed neck. Benimaru's body slumped over while Iori laughed hysterically. Kyo held Benimaru in his arms, and cried, finally letting the tears flow.

"Why? Why not me!" Kyo kissed Benimaru's cold lips now, and then turned angrily to Iori, who was still laughing. Tears still flowed from his eyes, hitting the ground like rain…mournful rain.

"You bastard…how can you even think of this as pleasure…you're one sick bastard…" Kyo got up slowly, and faced Iori, lighting his palm with fire.

"My Kusanagi blood runs through my veins…it boils…and all I know is that you'll pay for all that you've done." Kyo wiped his tears, and got ready to fight.

"Kusanagi…this is a dream come true…you finally confront me…instead of running away like a baby…but I'm sorry, we'll have to schedule this for another time." Iori quickly escaped, and Kyo tried to run after him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Kyo finally stopped running, and fell to his knees, his fists hitting the ground. (How…how did I let this happen…I couldn't save him…I am a failure…I failed you, Beni…I'm so sorry) Kyo let the tears flow out again, screaming as he cried.

"Kyo…I'm sorry, I got him into this…we-" Ash was interrupted when Kyo took hold of his neck.

"You bastard! Benimaru trusted you to get him home safely!" Kyo put him down slowly. "But it's my fault…if only I was strong enough, I could've killed him, I…" Kyo trailed off, and ran off to the house where Benimaru still lay…very still…covered in blood. Ash teleported off, and left Kyo to do what he wanted to do. Kyo knelt next to him, and took him into his arms, crying softly.

"I-I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I felt about you…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you, I failed you…I'm a failure…" Kyo picked him up, and cried in Benimaru's hair.

"I love you…" Kyo whispered softly, and kissed the top of Benimaru's head lightly…he held him there, remembering old memories with him.

"_Benimaru, come back here!" Kyo had screamed as Benimaru took off with Kyo's shoe._

"_You'll have to catch me, Kyo-kun!" Benimaru laughed, and ran further off._

"_I'll get you back!"……_

"_Kami, I just can't do anything right…I could just kill myself." Kyo grumbled to himself._

"Don't say that, Kyo…" 

"_Admit it! I am worthless…I think letting Iori kill me would've been better." Kyo raised his voice in an unusual attitude. Wow, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?_

"_Kyo, please don't say that, you're not worthless, and you know it." Benimaru hugged him tightly, calming him down a bit. Kyo shrugged, then sighed._

"_I guess you're right…sorry I'm just…" Kyo trailed off._

"_On PMS again, are we?" Benimaru tried to lighten the mood._

"_Yeah." Kyo laughed, then Benimaru smiled. _

"_Common, let's cook something together, you'll get the hang of it." Benimaru smiled again, then Kyo looked at him nervously. _

"_Sure…but if the food tastes bad, then you know I messed it up." Kyo smiled sheepishly, and Benimaru nudged him lightly._

"_Don't worry…you'll be great." Benimaru smiled at him again, and he returned it lightly._

"_Thanks."… _

"I'll avenge you Beni, I swear I will…"

LPLPLP

Well, what did you guys think about that? (Starts crying) I know, I killed Benimaru, and I'm so sad!(Wipes away her tears) Okay (sniffs) please review, and tell me what you thought…more chapters coming up…(goes off to cry in the bathroom) ;;… ;;


	4. What's Left

Okay, I know I killed Benimaru, but I'll still carry on with this story. I really did cry when I killed him…I killed my favorite character! I can't believe it! Anyway, Thank you _so_ much, Sony Love for putting me on your favorites authors list! I thank you so much…my only reviewer! I felt so special! But, I have a plan…Benimaru will be brought back to life-or will he? Anyhow, please review, and I'll give you more tissues,(just in case if you're still crying from last time) and some imaginary CD's! Of course, the tissues are imaginary, too, but they still worked, didn't they? Okay, on with this!

Disclaimer: I do not own, okay? All right then, let's continue.

Chapter 4

I can't believe I failed…I've failed…I've failed…I failed. It's all my fault…if only I could've destroyed myself earlier, if only-

"If only…" I mumbled to myself quietly. If only was the only word in my mind, that work kept repeating in my mind as I held Benimaru in my arms. I finally decided to get up. I carried Benimaru with me, he felt so light as I carried him, so limp, so…beautiful. Even through all the blood, I could still see it…I let another tear escape my eye, and it dropped onto him. I made myself look away from him…What was I going to tell his parents? That I let him die just because of me? That I could've prevented it by killing myself? What was I going to do? Damn it, Beni you didn't have to lie, you could've told me that you were going with that bastard, you could've told me that you were going on a fuckin' date…and I could've prevented this if only I had killed Iori when I had the chance…It's almost 5:00 in the morning now, and I'm still walking to his house, our house…I open the door, and close it behind me. I head upstairs, and into Benimaru's room. I set him down gently, and cover him as if he were only sleeping I tell myself, he is, he's just covered in blood, but it can't be his own, it just can't. I go inside the bathroom, and grab a clean towel, then some water. I set the water down beside him on the bed, and begin to clean him. I take off his dirty clothes…covered in blood, and torn. I start to clean him again, and as I head lower, I realize that that bastard raped him…he had a little fun with him before slashing his neck…and I watched it, I saw the knife cut his throat, I saw the blood come out, I saw it flow…I let him do this to my Beni, he was mine…Is mine. I bring my lips closer to his own, and kiss them gently, not just a peck…something that I would never do when he was alive, but why now? It's useless, he's gone now, he's no longer the narccissive, happy conceited man I once used to know, he's just still…very still. Cold…he's cold…_he's dead_. The voice in back of my head tells me but I can't believe it. He's going to wake up, and say that it's all been a fake, he's alive…I can feel it…

I realized that I had fallen asleep…right there…I saw Benimaru, so pale…_he's dead_. The voice in back of my head said again, but I knew better, Benimaru wasn't dead-he's not…I'm going insane. I start to let the tears flow again, this time they come out in river-like forms…and I can't stop them. I bury my face in his hair, taking hold of his hand gently…caressing it.

"Do you remember how we met?" I smile, going on. "It was quite odd, actually…you hated my guts so badly when I beat you in the tournament…but you had to get used to me, eventually…so you gave me a second chance, and it worked…even if we still have a bunch of quarries, but we still get along…" I trail off slowly, and look at his face. He's still sleeping peacefully. I kiss his lips again, and smile…he's so beautiful…I put my head down onto his hand…I'll never leave you…

LPLPLP

I head down stairs, then suddenly see two people there. (No…)

"Hello, Kyo. Where is Benimaru?" Benimaru's mom is standing there, with her husband. (What am I going to tell them? That he's dead on his bed?)

"Um…well, he's not here right now…" I let a tear escape.

"What's wrong?" Benimaru's mom looks at me, and I swear she can see it in my eyes because she heads up stairs. I try to stop her, but it's too late. She opens the door, and he's there, on the bed. Benimaru's dad is behind me, looking. She covers her mouth with her hands, and looks at me.

"How did you let this happen?" She goes over to me, and slaps me…but I deserve it. Benimaru's dad heads over to Benimaru, and holds him in his arms. They're crying…_you killed him._ The voice in back of my head says. I didn't kill him…I didn't.

"I'm sorry, I was too late…the-" I stop. What am I going to say? "A prisoner escaped jail, and he got to Beni…but I was too late…I couldn't save him, he could've still been alive if it wasn't for me, it's all my fault." I suddenly break down again, but Benimaru's mom seems to understand me. She goes over to me, and hugs me.

"It's okay…at least you tried, Kyo." She buries her face into my shoulder, and cries…we all cry…

LPLPLP

Benimaru's parents leave, and I'm left alone again…I'm sitting in a chair, beside him…

"Kyo…" I suddenly hear a voice…but it's not his. I turn around to see Ash there, with Dou Lon.

"Get the fuck out." I try to hold in the tears once more.

"We want to help." Ash replied softly.

"How? How can you help him now that he's dead!" I scream, taken back by my own actions, realizing what I've just said. He's dead…

"Kyo, listen to me, I-"

"Shut up!" I get up, and throw a punch at him. He moves out of the way, and I fall weakly to the ground…I let the tears flow again.

Kyo, Dou Lon thinks he can find a way to bring him back." Ash places a hand on my shoulder gently.

"How?" I ask, and Duo Lon smiles lightly.

"I have the power to do that, Kyo…even if me and Benimaru never got along too well…I'll only help because Ash has demanded it of me, and it's the right thing to do for someone else's fault." He slowly took out a necklace with a dragon symbol, and held it between his hands.

"But…" He added, "It will take some time…and after all, you will have him back." Duo Lon walked over to Benimaru, and touched his forehead with the pendent. I stood up, and turned away from them.

"Benimaru loved you very much, Kyo…he wanted to confess it to you, but thought that you would reject him, and destroy the friendship you two ever had…" Ash spoke out.

"How long?" I asked, turning around.

"The maximum of time would be 6 days…but, in his case, I think I could do it in 4." Duo Lon responded with out turning to look at me. I nodded slightly, not saying anything…4 days…I could wait…

"What am I going to tell his parents?" I asked.

"Nothing…they won't have to know anything." Ash responded.

"They already saw him…" I mention, and Ash looks surprised.

"Well then…Duo Lon will just have to erase that memory, then." Ash smirked.

"If they were to find out, they would find out about his powers, our powers…it would highly effect them, and they would not believe that he has come back from the dead…after all, they're just humans." Duo Lon responded, turning around. "I'll have to get some potions, and magic…I'll be back." Duo Lon teleported, and Ash neared me.

"Benimaru was blessed with the power of lightning, like you, the power of fire, and like me, the power of the green flame…we're more than human, and that's why we have to erase his parent's memories." Ash sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know that…but how am I going to kill that bastard?" I said, referring to Iori.

"I cannot answer that, Kyo…you must decide that for yourself." Ash brought on a slight smile before Duo Lon came back, and prepared to do his work…

LPLPLP

Okay, so what did ya think? It's probably not that long, but more chapters will be coming up, I assure you! Anyway, please review for me, and that will be great! See ya'll later, peace!


	5. Encounters

Well, here ya go! Another chapter to this sequel! Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KOF characters! Don't sue! Onto the chapter!

Chapter 5

Kyo's POV

It's been two days, and Duo Lon doesn't let anyone in while he's doing his work…I just wish I could see him…but I can't. I don't even know if this is going to work. I here, sitting on the couch, when Ash walks in, and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Here…to calm your nerves." Ash says softly.

"Thanks…" I drink some, and turn to him. He's staring at me.

"You know…Benimaru really loves you…and I'm sorry for convincing him to go out with me that night." Ash sits down beside me on another couch.

"So, he really does love me?" I ask, looking into the wall, as if it were possible to burn a hole through it with the glare in my eyes.

"Yes…you have no idea how much. He always talked about you, how he'd wish that you'd give him a chance to be more than friends with him…just know that he loves you, and that's all." Ash got up, and headed into the kitchen. How does he know so much…he's barely known him this past year. I never thought that Benimaru would ever be interested in me…I think that we both had the same condition. He didn't know if I liked him, and I didn't know if he liked me. However, now I know, and hopefully, after he awakes, I can tell him how I really feel about him. I get up, and go outside. I still have some unfinished business to take care of…and he's going to pay…with his life.

LPLPLP

It's been six hours since I went out of the house, and I still can't find him. Damn…when am I going to find that bastard? I suddenly hear a voice behind me. I turn around, but see no one.

"_I'm coming for you, I'm coming to kill you."_ The voice repeats over and over in my head. I close me ears to try to keep the voice out, but it only gets louder. It doesn't sound like Iori's voice…it sounds like, like…Benimaru's voice. That can't be. The voice suddenly stops, I'm found at a different place. How the heck did I get here? I look around, and see nothing. It's too dark.

"Turn around, turn to me, maybe you're the one who's over rated…this painted town, is blinding me, silver shock…" I hear that voice again, but it's more angelic, more-

"Kyo, nice of you to join me…" I suddenly hear the voice closer to me, I realize that he's behind me. I can feel his breath at my neck. I turn around, and stare in shock. That can't be…

"It is, Kyo…I'm here. But I'm here to kill you." Benimaru's eyes suddenly turn white, his glare…it's so evil.

"Beni, this can't be you, you're still laying on your bed, Duo Lon, he's-"

"Duo Lon…that bastard is touching me? Kyo, how can you allow this, you know I hate him." Benimaru comes closer to me, his lips so close to my own, I can't resist, and kiss him. He parts it quickly, and backhands me. I feel my skin burn against that touch.

"How dare you kiss me?" He punches me, and I fall back. This can't be Benimaru, it just can't. He spits, wiping his mouth.

"Kyo, I see you've meet Benimaru's clone." Iori suddenly jumps from above. I stare in shock. A clone…how?

"Iori, you sick bastard!" I stand up, attacking him. But I'm suddenly on the ground, my whole body is numb. Benimaru is standing in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"You can't fight me yourself, isn't that right, that's why you make clones, you try to hurt me by killing the ones I love most, you-" I'm cut off as Iori kicks me in the stomach. He lifts me up, then punches my face forcefully.

"That's right…I do kill who you love, I torture them, I fuck them until they can't feel anything anymore, just numb pain." Iori laughs. "The way Benimaru screamed, the way he begged as I tore off his clothes, the way he cried as I punched his perfect body, the way he screamed in pleasure as I pleasured him-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off, but he keeps going…I can't take it. He smirks.

"…And the way he shouted my name before he came." He laughs as I cry.

"Bastard…" I manage, standing up slowly.

"Is that the only word you can say to me, Kyo? Is that the only word that comes to your mind when you think of me?" I look at him suddenly. "Because if it is…maybe I am, but not in the cowardly way." I strike him. My fist catches his nose. It begins to bleed. He punches me with his fist, his hand lighted with his purple flames. It burns badly.

"Let's go." He signals the Benimaru clone.

"I hope we meet very soon…the next time, I'll kill you." The clone whispers into my ear, then I see his fingers light with lightning. I see the fist come towards me, then it goes black. The next thing I know is that I'm in the living room, Ash and Duo Lon looking at me with worry.

"You okay?" Ash asks me. I sit up slightly, touching my face. There's nothing there.

"Duo Lon took care of that…you had pretty bad burns on your face." Ash bites his lip lightly.

"What happened?" Duo Lon asks me. "Ash found you on the street."

"I don't know…Iori, he was there with Benimaru." I stand up.

"Benimaru?" Ash and Duo Lon say at the same time.

"Yes…Iori made Benimaru clones, but I don't know how many." I lift up my shirt, I see bruises from when Iori kicked me. I wince, but not because of the pain, but because of what he told me what Benimaru went through…Bastard…

"I'm almost done…one more day…you've been asleep since yesterday." Duo Lon cuts me out of my thoughts.

"We'll have no part in this…this shall me between you and Iori." Ash responds out of no where.

"Then I guess that means that there's no way out now…I'll kill that bastard…even if it's the last thing I do."

LPLPLP

Well, what did you guys think? Short, but better than nothin'! Well, please review, and I'll be coming up with new chapters-will Benimaru be brought back to life? Please review!


	6. Awakening, and love at last

Well, it seems that I got a new reader! Thanks for reviewing my two only reviewers! Free imaginary CD's for everyone! In this chapter…there will be lots, and lots of love! So read on! Lemon stuff, if you don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but I do own Benimaru…yes, I own him in my dreams, and imagination! Maybe he'll come to life after I wish it on a falling star…which reminds me of an Elliott song…

…You are, the luckiest symbol I've ever found, and I'm a world away. You are the single, shining star, I saw from miles away. It's superstitious, but I keep on wishing, on all the falling, stars on hold for me. You keep on moving, and causing tension, but you're the magnet…(Stops singing) Oh, Ahem! Sorry about that…let's get on with this! Please review!

Chapter 6

Benimaru opened his eyes slowly, then suddenly jerked awake.

"No!" Benimaru tried to get up, but Kyo held him down.

"Beni, Beni, calm down!" Kyo tried his hardest to calm him down.

"Beni, please!" Kyo slowly calmed him down. "Calm down, you're safe now." Kyo hugged him, and Benimaru sent his trembling fingers onto Kyo. Benimaru was shivering badly.

"K-kyo…" Benimaru shut his eyes tightly.

"It's all right, Beni…that bastard will never hurt you again." Kyo soothed, rubbing his now sweaty back absent-mindedly. He realized that Benimaru was still naked.

"I was…" Benimaru trailed off, hugging his friend tightly.

"It's okay…" Kyo said, not sure of what to do.

"I was dead…Wasn't I?" Benimaru finally managed to say softly.

"No, you weren't…" Kyo trailed off.

"Who brought me back?" Benimaru asked softly. Kyo bit his lip, not wanting to say who had brought him back.

"I did." Duo Lon appeared suddenly, and Benimaru's expression suddenly angered. Lightning flowed through his fingers, and Kyo stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"You should've left me dead." Benimaru's attitude wasn't at all like his own. It was like when Kyo had just met him, and he had hated his guts back then…but only this time, Kyo wasn't the one he hated; it was Duo Lon.

"Stop saying shit like that, you know you don't mean it." Kyo brought Benimaru some clothes for him to wear. Benimaru put on the boxers slowly, then the pants.

"I did mean it…I'd rather kill myself than to be brought back by a bastard like him." Benimaru stood up slowly, going towards Duo Lon. Kyo quickly acted, getting in-between them.

"Beni, please….stop…I don't want you to get hurt anymore…no more." Kyo let tears escape, holding Benimaru's shoulders.

"Kyo…" Benimaru saw this…saw the fact that Kyo was actually crying for him.

"Promise me you won't fight him."

"But-"

For heaven's sake, promise me! Promise me…show me that you love me…" Kyo turned away after he said that, but he didn't take his hands off his shoulders. Benimaru was shocked. "I showed you that I loved you by letting him bring you back to life…now…now show me that you love me back." Kyo's glaze returned back to Benimaru's eyes. Benimaru looked at him, his eyes closing tightly in order to keep the tears in.

"I promise…" Benimaru managed to say before Kyo hugged him tightly, crying in his hair. Benimaru looked to where Duo Lon was, and saw him smile, then he teleported out of the room to give them privacy.

"Beni, you don't know how much I missed you…I really missed you." Kyo held him tighter, believing that if he let go of him, he would loose him again. Benimaru stood there, wondering in thought. (So Kyo does love me…) Benimaru smiled to himself, then parted the hug a little, looking him in the eye. Benimaru's face grew closer to Kyo's their lips meeting in a slow, but passionate kiss. To Kyo, it felt as if it was his first kiss…like no other…so full of passion…nothing compared to this kiss…nothing. Kyo opened his mouth lightly, letting Benimaru in…letting him explore his mouth. Kyo felt Benimaru enter, the sensation was too much. Kyo let out a slight moan, deepening the kiss. Their tongues clashed together, in what seemed to be the never ending kiss. They parted it a few moments later, looking each other in the eye.

"I never thought I would get to this moment with you…I thought you didn't even have interest in me." Kyo said, still holding him close.

"And I thought the same thing, Kyo…but now that you know it, there's no use in talking about it…there is another way we can express it." Benimaru smirks.

"Shut up!" Kyo laughed, but then looked him in the eye once he saw that Benimaru as still serious. "You're serious?" Kyo looked at him sheepishly. He had never had sex with another man before.

"Of course…unless you don't want to…it's okay with me." Benimaru smiled, knowing that Kyo was nervous.

"Y-yeah, I want to, it's just that, that…" Kyo looked away from him. Benimaru let go of Kyo's waist, then took hold Kyo's chin gently, making him look at him. Kyo blushed…although he didn't know why.

"That what? You can say it, Kyo…is it because I'm white?" Benimaru smiled, letting go of his chin.

"No, it's not that!" Kyo blushed even harder.

"Then what is it?" Benimaru asked, laughing slightly.

"BecauseI'veneverdoneitwithanothermanbefore!" Kyo said quickly, out of breath. Benimaru looked stunned.

"What?"

"I've never done it with another man before." Kyo said slowly this time.

"I know that." Benimaru's smile grew wider. (Virgin ass…I like it) Benimaru thought, laughing mentally.

"Won't it hurt?" Kyo asked as Benimaru began to unzip Kyo's pants.

"Of course not, baby…I'll go easy on you…well, maybe. You know that virgin asses turn me on even more." Benimaru winked, taking hold of Kyo's ass cheeks.

"Beni!" Kyo quickly got free from his grip, then Benimaru smirked. Kyo had run to the door, but it was locked. (Oh no…)

"There's no way out, Kyo my dear." Benimaru smirked, then lunged for him. Kyo meeped, then went on the bed.

"Kyo-kun! Come here! I'm alive, and I want sex!" Benimaru screamed. Duo Lon and Ash heard, then looked at each other. They began to laugh.

"Kyo's virgin ass is going to get it." Ash laughed. "Jo, jo, jo."

"I bet he will…American's…why do they have such big dicks?" Duo Lon mumbled. Ash wasn't paying attention, he was busy daydreaming of him and Benimaru. He sighed. Duo Lon looked at him in question.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I've been wondering how it would feel to get in the sack with him." Ash smirked. Duo Lon whacked him on the head slightly, while Ash laughed.

"I'm playing…let's do it." Ash said suddenly, and Duo Lon smirked.

"Let's…" Duo Lon neared Ash slowly…

Meanwhile,…

Back in Benimaru's room, Benimaru had Kyo pinned down on the bed, smirking mischievously. Kyo was playing hard to get. Benimaru went down and kissed him on the mouth, calming him down. He began to unbutton Kyo's shirt, taking it off. Kyo moaned when he felt a new sensation all around his chest...he closed his eyes at the feeling. Benimaru began to suck at Kyo's nipples, nibbling on them lightly. He went lower, going towards Kyo's unzipped pants. He stopped suddenly, then Kyo opened his eyes to look at him.

"Why did you stop?" Kyo asked, more concerned since he had barely remembered about what Iori had done to him.

"I'm just concerned about you…do you really want to do this?" Benimaru looked into Kyo's eyes, while Kyo lay there, with Benimaru on top of him lightly.

"Yeah…I've been waiting to do this with you ever since…ever since I met you…" Kyo smiled, then lent up to kiss him. Benimaru lowered himself, deepening the kiss. Kyo groaned, tangling his fingers in Benimaru's hair, wanting more of him. Kyo began to crush their mouths together, almost like molding them…Benimaru began to fully unzip Kyo's pants, slipping them off slightly while they kissed.

"Beni…" Kyo moaned, then felt as Benimaru went down again, sucking at his erected nipples. From there, Benimaru went lower, dipping his tongue inside Kyo's navel, penetrating it slowly. Kyo felt shivers go up and down his spine, making him want more of Benimaru…He wanted Benimaru to fuck him until he couldn't any more. Benimaru headed lower, lowering Kyo's pants a little more, revealing his hardened length. Almost immediately, he took it inside his mouth, devouring it. Kyo moaned, suddenly feeling his length inside Benimaru's mouth. Each time Benimaru went toward the head, he nibbled on it slightly, causing Kyo to buckle slightly, pushing Benimaru's head down…moaning his name.

"Ah, Beni…" Kyo groaned, gasping at the sensation Benimaru was causing him. Benimaru looked up at him for an instant, their eyes locking together. Benimaru then shut his eyes, sucking harder, faster. Kyo moaned loudly, pre-seminal bursts flowing from his erected length.

"Beni, ah…faster, go faster!" Kyo screamed, ready to explode. A few moments later, Benimaru felt hot wet semen inside his mouth. He swallowed it, then took Kyo out of his mouth, going up to kiss him. Kyo could taste his own semen inside Benimaru's mouth…but he liked it. Benimaru went down again, pulling Kyo inside of his mouth once more. Kyo was out of breath, looking at Benimaru in amazement. (Kami, he is good in the sack…all those rumors were true…) Kyo thought, closing his eyes at the sweet sensation running through his body. He suddenly felt Benimaru's fingers at his entrance, they slowly went in. Kyo grimaced, amazed at the new sensation. Benimaru took his finger in and out, and soon, after Kyo finally relaxed, the finger soon turned into two, and then three. Benimaru finger fucked him rapidly, while Kyo was moaning…(It hurts…but at the same time, it feels so good…) Kyo thought, biting his lip. Benimaru finally went up, kissing him, his fingers still inside of him. Kyo welcomed the kiss, Benimaru biting his lip, making blood flow from Kyo's bottom lip…but Kyo didn't care…he probably didn't even notice. Kyo decided that he couldn't keep his hands at his sides any more, so he began to jerk Benimaru off, while Benimaru finger fucked him.

"Kyo…" Benimaru groaned, then began to kiss him more desperately.

"Ah, Beni…" Kyo moved up a little as Benimaru finger fucked him harder, his hole burning. Then, he soon felt Benimaru's fingers exit him…now he felt as if he was missing something…as if he needed Benimaru there to feel complete. Kyo closed his eyes as soon as he saw Benimaru prepare to enter him.

"Ready?" Benimaru asked, while Kyo just nodded. He finally opened his eyes, looking straight into Benimaru's eyes. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain, that eased as he knew what had happened. Benimaru was completely inside of him now. Benimaru was looking up towards the ceiling, enjoying the sensation of Kyo's tight entrance. He moved slowly, Kyo moaning both in pleasure, and in pain…he couldn't tell the difference, he realized. Benimaru began to move faster, groaning as Kyo tightened his entrance.

"Kyo!" Benimaru began to thrust harder each time, making Kyo gasp from the sensation that was being given to him…for the first time. Benimaru came out slowly, and Kyo thought it was all over until that pain hit him again. This time, Benimaru had thrust inside of him forcefully.

"AHH!" Kyo moaned as Benimaru took hold of his waist, beginning to thrust even faster.

"Ah, Kyo…I love you!" Benimaru moaned, knowing that he wouldn't last any longer. He moaned loudly as he exploded inside of Kyo, resting for a moment, then giving the final thrusts into Kyo. Kyo felt the hot liquid flow all the inside of him, his body having short spasms. Benimaru stayed inside of him for a moment, then pulled out, laying on top of Kyo. They kissed for a while, then Benimaru sighed, pulling up the covers, covering them both. Kyo lay there, shocked, while Benimaru admired him. He prompted himself up on his elbow slightly, just looking at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Kyo…are you okay?" Benimaru asked, after Kyo caught his breath slightly.

"Yeah…just amazed…who taught you all that in bed?" Kyo asked, then Benimaru laughed.

"Kyo…you know I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Kyo smirked, then kissed him on the lips.

"Because…you only need to know about you and me…" Benimaru answered.

"How do I know you won't cheat on me, Femmy?" Kyo smirked once more.

"Because you know you can trust me…and I know that I can trust you." Benimaru smiled, getting both of them under the thin spread sheets. They kissed, and Kyo got on top of him.

"Now,…it's my turn." Kyo smirked, then kissed him again…

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, Ash and Duo Lon talked, listening to Kyo and Beni upstairs…again.

"They're going non-stop…makes me want to join them." Ash smirked. Duo Lon just looked at him, then Ash laughed. _Ne t'en fais pas…Allons-y au manger_." Ash whispered in French. (Don't worry…Let's go eat)

"Let's go." Duo Lon got up to the kitchen, and they went to go prepare something to eat…

LPLPLP

Well! Phew! Finally done with that chapter! Now, tell me what you thought about that chapter! Please review, please, I'm beggin' you!


	7. Clones

I'm baaacckkk! Whoo! It seems like I actually got another reviewer…**Tira-kun**! I'm glad that you liked the Beni and Kyo sex part! And also thanks to **Sony Love** for reading all the other chapters, and hopefully, read this one, too! Also to **Lady Rose** for reviewing that other time, and actually liking it! Anyhow, thanks my reviewers! Hugs and Imaginary CDs for everyone! Let's continue to our little story here!

Disclaimer: I own Benimaru (Not really-don't sue!)…well, like I told you, I wish I did! But if I ever find a look-alike, I'm going to marry him…(Sighs) Yeah….someday…

Note: (T: ) Means that there is a translation…in French from Ash of course.

Chapter 7

Kyo's POV

In the morning, I awoke to soreness…from you know where. I looked beside me on the bed, seeing Benimaru there, sound asleep. I smirk, giving him a quick kiss, then go into the bathroom to take a shower. I feel…sticky. It's not like if this was my first time at sex, but it WAS my first time with another man. I didn't think it was going to be so good…I smirk again, then open the water. It cascades down my back…so refreshing. I begin to wash my hair with Beni's shampoo. My hair actually feels softer somehow. After I finish washing my hair, I grab the bar of soap, and begin to cleanse my body slowly. I remember last night…I drop the soap bar, touching my self…my hands go to my chest, imagining as if he were touching me there…I moan, going lower. I reach my already hardened length, then start to caress it slowly. My other hand goes over to my hard testicles, squeezing them. I groan, hoping that I don't hurt them from squeezing too hard. My hand then goes over to my hardened nipples, pinching them softly. I speed up in my own actions, growing harder. I moan again, moaning his name…

"Beni…"

"What?" I suddenly hear a voice inside the bathroom. I suddenly look out to see Benimaru there, a big smile on his face.

"AIEEE! B-BENI!" I try to hide my erection from him, wrapping the curtains around the lower part of my body. (Shit!) I curse in my mind, embarrassed.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" I quickly grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist.

"What do you think? I was going to take a shower…" He walks over to me slowly, caressing my cheek. "…Then I saw that you were having a moment to yourself…I decided to stop by and watch that spectacular event." Benimaru smirked, then kissed me slowly. I can feel myself blush at his statement…more than I already am, anyway. He breaks the kiss, undressing to get in the shower. I recover from my embarrassment, watching him as he undresses. He turns around, his back facing me. I look at that ass of his…and I can't help but to grab it. It's mine now, anyway. He turns around quickly, punching me on the arm.

"Baka…just because we had sex last night, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you touch me like you do Yuki." Benimaru heads inside the shower, while I laugh.

"Whatever, Beni…you know you loved it." I smirk, then begin to dress myself.

"I did…" I hear him murmur from inside the bathtub. I smile to myself, pulling my pants up, deciding to keep my shirt off. I take my towel, drying my hair with it.

"Beni, I'm going to see what I can make downstairs…unless Ash and Duo Lon already did." I take out a comb, starting to comb my hair.

"Go see…speaking of food, I'm hungry." Benimaru replied, looking out the curtains, soap in his hair.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." I smile, going over to him to give him a slight peck on the cheek. I head downstairs, seeing Ash and Duo Lon in the kitchen, talking softly. They look up, noticing me there. I suddenly remember the incident that happened two days ago…or was it? I don't know, but that clone…and Iori. It was almost as if things were back to normal again…

"Kyo, so how was last night?" Ash smirks.

"None of your business." I smirk, going over to get me a plate of eggs and bacon that they cooked.

"Tell us…was Benimaru genial(T: _Great_?)? Or was he terrible(T: _Terrible_…basically the same thing, eh?)?" Ash smirked, knowing that I didn't understand what he was saying…well, maybe I did.

"Genial." I reply.

"Well, we must go…but do tell us if you take care of your little problem." Ash said, now serious. He and Duo Lon left, while I just looked in the direction they had gone off in. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder, and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Relax…it's just me." I see Benimaru there, a simple smile on his face.

"Oh, here Beni-kun." I give him my plate, then get up to go get him a cup of coffee. I hand it to him, then sit in a chair beside him, watching him eat. I see his blue orbs cake contact with my own, and I look away, realizing that I had been staring too long.

"Kyo…"

"Hm?" I look at him, his face so close to my own.

"I don't know if you know this…but I think I'm starting to love you." He smirks.

"Do you mean that you only liked me before?" I smirk back. He laughs…his beautiful laugh.

"No, I mean…all that you've done for me…it's so unlike you today."

"What do you mean?" I ask with nervousness.

"That you'd be waiting for me to cook you something, and pig out instead of giving it to me." Benimaru smirks, kissing my neck.

"Oh really? I'm not that lazy, Beni…" I mumble, liking the feel of his lips on my neck.

"Maybe…but we'll see in a few moments." I hear the smirk in his voice as he sucks goes down to suck on my neck gently. He goes up to my lips, kissing them slowly. He straddles me in the chair, his hands going to my hair. I smirk, kissing him back, taking hold of his waist. He parts the kiss suddenly.

"You know what they say…it can happen anywhere…once you're in the mood." As he finishes his sentence, I smirk, getting up, and carrying him with me to the couch.

"You're right…It can." I smirk as I go down to kiss him again…

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

Kyo's asleep on the couch, while I'm up, dressing myself in just my pants. I can't help but to think that this isn't real…that I'm still dead…I only remember seeing a bright light…then darkness…and when I awoke, I didn't have any bruises-not even a single scratch…I wonder how Duo Lon did it. I quickly slip on one of my shirts, deciding to head outside where it was cloudy. It seemed like it was going to rain…maybe it is.

I head outside, feeling the cool air hit my face. So…refreshing. I sigh, going out for a walk, thinking to myself. I never used to think this much…but now this incident has changed me…even if I don't show it around Kyo…it has. I look ahead of me, seeing a figure, not too far away, maybe just a few feet away. I stop cold. No…that can't be. I turn to run, but I suddenly feel a terrible shock to my body. I lay there, on the ground while the figure approaches. I try to get up, but my whole body feels numb. I'm turned around, onto my stomach. My eyes widen as I see a kick come to my face. I feel my lip bleeding, then the figure crouches down beside me, taking hold of my hair.

"So…you're the one…the one I've been looking for. Iori said you were dead…but I didn't believe that. I knew you were still alive." Blue orbs, matching my own look at me, an evil glare in them. Why didn't Kyo tell me about this? About-I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I feel him take hold of my face, his lips on my own. I push him away, shocking him. I get up, looking at him in shock. I wipe my mouth slightly.

"You fucking clone!" I yell, taking hold of his shirt, lifting him up.

"Hn. You think I'm the clone? You're the clone…" He laughs hysterically, and I let go of him slowly. Could that be possible? Is that why I'm alive again?

"I'm not a clone!" I punch him in the face, and he goes back, falling to the ground. He looks up at me, rubbing his jaw.

"Beni!" I suddenly hear my name being called. I look behind me, and see Kyo there, looking at me in shock. Just as I'm about to respond, I see the clone run up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Kyo, he attacked me. He's the clone." I see him smirk, his blue orbs contacting with my own for a moment.

"Stay back." I hear Kyo say. No…he thinks I'm the clone…no-

"No! You've got it all wrong!" I manage to say before Kyo attacks me. He takes hold of my shirt, lifting me up.

"Beni! Beni!" I suddenly hear my name being called, someone holding me by the shirt. I open my eyes suddenly, realizing that I'm in the hammock, still outside. I see Kyo there, looking at me with concern.

"Beni, are you okay?"

"Wha…what?" I look around, realizing that it's raining. It was all a dream…but it felt so real…

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a dream." I answer, looking around, not believing that it was a dream. Kyo sighed.

"Kami, Beni…don't go anywhere with out me, okay?" I hear him murmur, wrapping his arms around me. I slowly wrap my own around his…thinking…clones…MY clones…

LPLPLP

Well, what did ya think? I know, that was kinda short, but better than nothin'! More chapters will be coming up next, so stick around! What will Kyo do when Benimaru talks about his dream? Will he go and face Iori with out telling Benimaru, or will he…yeah, you'll have to find out! Man, I hope I get at least one review from my reviewers…I'd totally make my day…so, please review! Later, peace!


	8. Surprise visit

Okay, thanks to **Tira-kun **for reviewing, and anyone else who reviews after I update this chapter…'cause I won't be able to thank ya! That one review totally made my day! (Cries) Anyhow, I just thought I'd lighten the mood a bit(For the stories sake…it's always so serious!) I kinda made Beni's personality a bit more like his own…at least I think I did. A narcissive hentai! Well, maybe only in this chapter. Also…company comes over…let's see how they react to that. Anyhow, please review! Onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SNK characters, ok? So don't sue or anything!

Chapter 8

Benimaru's POV

I have to pretend like everything's all right…I can't let Kyo know that I'm thinking about going to that bastard…and this time, kill him. I have to know if there are clones of me…and how many.

"Yo, Beni." Kyo calls me from the kitchen.

"Hm?" I look his way, and see him there, standing with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I was thinking…what if I told you that Athena was coming over?" Kyo's smirk only widened as I spurt out the words-

"WHAT?"

"I know you're just jealous of her…but I'm sure you two can get along." Kyo went over to me slowly, sitting next to me.

"I am NOT jealous of her. I just think she's annoying." I lie…because sometimes, I do get pretty jealous of her trying to flirt with Kyo.

"Ha! You stinkin' liar!" Kyo kisses me on the cheek slightly, then I punch him on his chest. He only grunts, laughing. "You know I'm playing…Athena's just coming to check on me…Yuki sent her." Kyo smirks.

"Wait till she finds out that you've got someone else." I smirk.

"She is NOT going to find out." Kyo is suddenly serious.

"Why not?" I smirk.

"She'll kill me!" Kyo takes hold of my hand. "Please, Beni, don't do anything to show that we're going out! She'll tell my dad-how is he going to take it?"

"All right, all right…so, how did you find out?" I ask him.

"Shingo gave me a warning."

"Oh…Since when did you talk to Shingo?" I suddenly yell.

"Just a while ago…you were sitting here, daydreaming." Kyo replies.

"So, about your car…isn't it suppose to be in already?" Kyo changes the subject. My eyes widen.

"Yeah. Let's go get it." I get up, and go get dressed into one of my tight shirts. Only this time, I change into my leopard shirt, and my black pants. I quickly do my hair, fixing it up-probably for the first time in a week. How I missed seeing it like that. I forget…I don't have a car to go in! I suddenly, for some reason turn a bit serious…I feel tears swell down my cheeks…but why?

"Beni, are you ready yet?" Kyo opens the door to my room, looking at me slowly. "You okay?" He comes over to me, hugging me from behind.

"Yeah, just…I don't know." I trail off, and he turns me around, wiping away my tears.

"Let's go…try to forget about what happened…it's all past…there's nothing you can do…but I could've done something. If only I could've fought Iori myself, if only he didn't know that I loved you so much…" Kyo trailed off slowly, looking at me as I take hold of his chin.

"No, Kyo…it was destined to happen…and I should've known better." I trail off again, nearing my lips to his own slowly. Our lips meet…my tongue running against his lips. He parts his mouth, letting me in to sin…A sudden knock at the door ends our kiss, and Kyo looks a bit embarrassed.

"I'll go get it." I go down stairs to get the door. I open it slowly, then I suddenly see a girl jump on me. I fall back.

"Beni-chan!" Yuki screams, then gives me a small peck on the cheek.

"Y-YUKI!" I hear Kyo yell out in shock. I sit up, then suddenly see luggage dropped in front of me. Athena standing there, a frustrated look on her face.

"KYO!" I suddenly turn to see that Yuki has practically jumped on Kyo, sharing a rather messy kiss in front of us. For a moment, I feel a rush of jealousy, but then decide to not do anything stuipid…after all, we ARE trying to hide our relationship.

"Beni, do something manly for once, and help me with all this luggage." I hear Athena grumble. I stand up, helping her.

"Sure…I'll do it right away." I try to hold back a smart comment, then go off to their car to get the rest of the luggage. I lift one up, expecting it to be light, but to my surprise, it's extremely heavy. I groan, trying my hardest not to look like I'm having trouble carrying it…but I have a feeling it won't work…

Normal POV

Benimaru comes in with a strained look on his face. The three of them look at him.

"Oh, Beni-chan! Here, let me help you!" Yuki went over to him.

"Uh, Yuki, no-" Benimaru tries to stop her from getting it, but to all their surprise, Yuki takes it, carrying it almost effortlessly. Benimaru looks at her, a bit shocked.

"Thanks for carrying my makeup kit!" Yuki smiled, then handed it to Kyo, who was laughing at Benimaru.

"M-makeup kit?" Benimaru wiped the sweat off his forehead, looking astonished.

"I had to bring it to America, you know, I could meet a lot of cute celebrities. Kyo suddenly stopped laughing, hearing Yuki's statement.

"I'm just kidding, Kyo!" She kissed him on the cheek, laughing. Athena and Benimaru both looked jealous as Yuki, and Kyo kissed. Benimaru suddenly had the urge to try and be himself again-the narcissive hentai. He grabbed Athena's ass, and she gasped.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Benimaru smirked, knowing Athena wasn't approving of it. She clenched her fists, ready to strike.

"Wow, now. I was just kiddin'-" Benimaru got cut off as Athena punched him in the jaw.

"You narcissive hentai! Agh!" She headed off, going in the car.

"Yo, Athena, speaking of cars, I need your car to pick up Benimaru's car!" Kyo yelled.

"Not a chance!" Athena yelled back, not turning to look at them. Benimaru lay on the ground, groaning. Kyo smiled, picking him up.

"You okay?"

"I think…" Benimaru regretted doing what he did, but it was worth it-to feel that everything was normal again…that everything was okay. "Yuki, speaking of celebrities, I'm one." Benimaru decided to ignore his pain.

"Benimaru, you're so silly!" She took hold of one of Benimaru's cheeks(AN: Face cheeks…not butt cheeks, all right? lol).

"I wasn't playing! I am!" Benimaru smirked.

"Dream on, pretty boy." Kyo smirked.

"Shut up!" Benimaru gave him a punch on the shoulder, which wasn't at all friendly.

"Ow…" Kyo rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on you two, let's go get Beni's car." Yuki smiled, heading outside.

"And how did you two get your car over here?" Benimaru suddenly asked.

"Oh, we're renting one." Yuki smiled. "But, it's under Athena's name." She added. Benimaru now had a wide evil grin on his face. (Under her name, huh?) He began to think of countless possibilities on how to damage the car so she could pay for it. (Sweet payback…) Benimaru thought, still smirking as he walked outside.

"No wonder. Athena could never afford such a nice car." Benimaru smiled, saying it in front of Athena. Athena's face suddenly appeared ever so striken, and she began to cry.

"Beni!" Kyo elbowed him.

"What?" Benimaru questioned.

"You know how sensitive she is!" Kyo gritted through his teeth.

"Eh, who cares?" Benimaru smiled, while Kyo shook his head. Once Benimaru touched the car, Athena threw a power ball(Whatever her power is called…too lazy to look it up) at him, causing him to fly over into a post. Both Kyo and Yuki winced, then Benimaru stood up, holding his back.

"That little whore is going to pay!" Benimaru's eyes turned white for a moment, but then remembered what Kyo had said. "HA! Very funny Athena…it didn't hurt a bit!" Kyo shook his head.

"Yuki, do you think that this was a bad idea? Them two together?"

"Well…I think you should drive him over there, me and Athena will stay here."

"Good thinking." Kyo smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. Yuki went over to Athena, and told her the plan. She seemed to calm down a bit, and she agreed. Kyo and Beni headed off in the car. Kyo stayed silent for a while, then spoke up.

"Beni-kun…I'm sorry for all this, it's just that-"

"No sweat…I just love being annoying to her…but that last hit really hurt." Benimaru replied, smiling. Kyo stopped at a red light, turning to Beni.

"Okay, then-but from now on, promise me that you won't annoy her…okay?"

"All right…if you say so Kyo-kun." Benimaru kissed him slightly, then they headed off as the light turned green…

LPLPLP

All right! Now, what did you think of that? Please review, and I'll be really, really, really, REALLY grateful! Imaginary CD's for everyone! Later, peace! XD


	9. Stripping for the ladies

Okay! I'm gonna go to Mexico for vacation, so this'll be the last update for a while…but I'll be back, I tell ya, I'll be back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem! (Leaving the 18th, and Internet supply will be cut off right after I upload chapter today…which is the 13th…(sniffs) no! I don't wanna!) I'll probably be back around July 25th…and beyond. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Sony Love, Kira-kun, and Lady Rose for reviewing, and I hope that you keep doing so! Thanks a lot, you guys have inspired me to write more of this fic, 'cause I was going to discontinue it, but anyhow, thanks!

**Sony Love**: Hey! I thought you were gone or somethin'! Anyhow, I'll try to use a local computer over there to see if ya updated your fic at I'll keep my eye out on that…I'll have to because I'll be checking my e-mail often!(Man, I'll probably have a lot of spam mail...oh, well!) Anyhow, thanks for reviewing, and please keep with this fic until I come back in July! Later, peace! XD

**Kira-kun**: I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please keep reviewing for it! Thanks for reviewing! I'll be updating once I come back from Mexico! Later, peace! XD

**Lady Rose**: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you read this one! Later, peace:D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SNK characters…although I wish I did…(Sighs) Ah, Beni...(Eyes widen, not believing that he's there, alive and breathing) HE'S MINE! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU OTAKU! DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE'S MIIINNNEE! MUAHAAHAHAHAHA! (Laughs hysterically)

Ahem! Too much sugar…let's move on, shall we?

Chapter 9

"You know what, Kyo?" Benimaru looked out the window in thought.

"What?" Kyo tried to look at him, and pay attention to the road at the same time.

"Did my parent's know that I was, you know…" Benimaru trailed off.

"Well…yeah, but then Duo Lon did something to make their minds forget the whole thing…" Kyo trailed off, then Benimaru changed the subject.

"Don't you think Yuki's gotten a little fat?" Benimaru questioned. Kyo's eyes went wide.

"WHAT? What are you trying to say?"

"What I mean is, that you might have to support a child…and then get married." Benimaru smirked, seeing Kyo's look of depression on his face.

"God, but we haven't even had sex in, like…forever." Kyo remembered.

"No, but I'm saying that if it did happen, would you marry her?"

"Well, if I had to…but It'd be a great pain…" Kyo trailed off, biting one of his finger nails nervously.

"So, are you going to have sex with her while she's here?" Benimaru asked, smirking a bit.

"Well...if you don't want me to…" Kyo trailed off, looking anywhere but to Benimaru's face.

"You can, but make sure that you have protection." Benimaru handed Kyo a couple of condoms, stuffing them inside Kyo's coat pocket. Kyo quickly changed the subject. Talking about he and Yuki's sex life was embarrassing to him.

"Look! There's your car!" Kyo pointed, and Benimaru quickly turned to see. They arrived, and there was his car.

"Hurry up! I wanna see how good they took care of it! If I see one thing missing from it, I'll thrash this place." Benimaru said all too quickly. He got out of the car even before Kyo had stopped it.

"B-Beni!" Kyo yelled out, but sighed, parking the car right in the middle of the place. He came over to Benimaru a few seconds later. He saw Benimaru hugging his precious car.

"I missed you!" Benimaru patted the car on the hood, then went over to the manager who worked there, and paid him for shipping the car over.

"Okay, Kyo. Let's go home." Benimaru smiled, hugging Kyo tightly.

"Oh, kami! I thought I'd seriously never see it again!" Benimaru still held Kyo tightly.

"You're going to see it in flames if you don't let go of me!" Kyo managed.

"Sure thing, babe." Benimaru smirked, kissing him on the cheek slightly. The man who had been watching them was…well, still looking at them in shock. Kyo quickly pulled Benimaru away from him, smiling sheepishly.

"Eh, heh, excuse us." Kyo quickly got in his car, then drove off, while Benimaru sat in his car, taking his time…and laughing. (I just knew Kyo would so do that…) He thought, a small smirk on his face.

LPLPLP

Once home, both Kyo and Beni stole a few kisses before heading inside, where Athena had made herself at home, and Yuki was making something to eat.

"We're baacck!" Benimaru smirked, going over to Yuki, who had their back turned to them. Benimaru grabbed her from behind, stealing a slight kiss from her. Benimaru turned back to see Kyo, there, just looking at him with a glare. A glare that said, 'Just because I'm going out with you, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you if you try anything with her'. Benimaru only smiled, then continued to hug Yuki from behind.

"So, what're you trying to make that smells so awfully good?" Benimaru looked at her. She only giggled.

"I'm making both of you what you like most!" She showed him the shashami, and Kyo the broiled fish. Both Benimaru's and Kyo's mouths started to water. Kyo wiped some drool from the side of his mouth, then pried Benimaru away from Yuki, and replaced where Benimaru's arms hand been with his own.

"Thanks!" Kyo placed a kiss on her cheek, then headed to where Athena was, reading a book.

"You bored here in America, our pop star?" Kyo smiled, and Athena quickly put her book away.

"Oh, no, I was just reading…but it's fun over here!" She pasted a smile on her face.

"AHA! So, you do like it here!" Benimaru came over to where they were, and sat next to Athena. She scooted away from him.

"If ya think I'm gonna try somethin', I'm not! Besides, I think you're under a lot of stress today." Benimaru put his hands up to show her that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Yeah…that's what's bothering me…a lot of stress." Athena answered.

"That time of the month, is it?" Benimaru asked. Athena looked at him, suddenly mad.

"Wow, hey-I was just assuming." Benimaru quickly stood up, and away from her.

"You know what, Beni? You're an ass hole!" Athena threw the book she was reading to Benimaru, who ducked it quickly.

"You know you want me, babe." Benimaru smirked, then dodged a shoe, then another. Kyo shook his head, then bonked Benimaru on the head.

"Ow! Ya know, that hurts!" Benimaru rubbed his head slightly.

"Athena, could I please see you for a moment?" Kyo looked at her. She nervously followed him to a room, where they talked for a while. They came out a few minutes later, Athena with a big smile on her face.

"Isn't that right, Beni?" Kyo looked at Benimaru who sat on the couch, daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"I said that you'd strip naked for these ladies…for your punishment." Kyo smirked.

"Wha-what!" Benimaru stood up immediately.

"I did NOT agree with that!" Benimaru began to protest, but the look on Kyo's face meant that he wasn't joking around.

"That's after we eat, though." Yuki, too had a big smile on her face. She brought over the food, and they ate in the living room, with Beni's plasma TV, watching an action movie. (AN: Rush Hour 2!) Benimaru regretted when everyone finished, looking at him. Especially Kyo.

"Common, Beni! It's the least you can do for us ladies!" Yuki winked at him. Benimaru cleared his throat, then managed to say a small OK. Athena still had that big smile on her face. Then, she had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you do it, too, Kyo! You won't be enjoying much watching Benimaru strip down…or would you?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I would NOT! Besides, I was going to-"

"No excuses, now you get up there with Beni, and show us some sexy bodies." Yuki pushed him up in front of them, beside Benimaru, who was smirking.

"Show us a bit of yaoi, too!" Yuki smiled evilly, wanting to know how Kyo would react to it.

"Yeah, kisses, or something…if you guys like to watch two girls kiss, why can't we ever see two guys kiss?" Athena smirked, looking at both of them. "Of course, that wouldn't be hard for Beni, now would it?" She sneered. Benimaru held back his anger…of course, it was true, but he didn't want to show it to Athena. She'd ruin his life.

"And I'd bet you'd do a great job at yuri!" Benimaru snapped back, then Kyo put his hand over Benimaru's mouth, holding him back.

"Let's just start now, shall we?" Kyo looked at Benimaru, a look that told him to take advantage of this time for them to make out, and stuff. Benimaru nodded.

"Start slow!" Yuki clapped her hands slightly, obviously excited by all this. She and Athena sat back on the couch, watching with hungry eyes. Benimaru started first, but then Kyo interrupted.

"Whatever goes on here-doesn't get out. AND, it doesn't officially mean that I'm gay or anything…I just want you ladies to enjoy yourselves tonight." Kyo was serious at first, but then winked.

"Lips are sealed!" Yuki smiled excitedly.

"Won't say a thing." Athena mumbled, not believing that they were actually going to do it. She had just said it, but she never thought they'd be up to it. Kyo then smiled slightly, and they began. Benimaru began to take his shirt off slowly, feeling his chest. Kyo watched him, amazed. (He looks like a professional…) Kyo thought, hoping he didn't get a boner. Benimaru looked at Yuki, and Athena, his lips curving in a small smile…a mischievous one. Benimaru looked to Kyo, who was mesmerized by this. He took hold of Kyo's shirt, and began to take it off slowly. Yuki sat very still, watching attentively, as so did Athena. (Oh, Kami…I just hope I don't make it really show…) Kyo thought as Benimaru took off his shirt.

"Mmm…" Benimaru smirked, feeling Kyo's well-formed chest, and going lower, to Kyo's pants. Kyo's eyes widened. He looked to see how Yuki reacted to all this, but she just smiled at him slightly. Benimaru got behind him, and began to slowly unzip Kyo's pant's zipper. Kyo tried to hold back a moan, looking up at the ceiling…anywhere but to Yuki, and Athena's faces. He could feel his boner coming up slowly. (Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit!) Kyo thought as Benimaru began to unbutton his pants slowly. Benimaru smirked, then slipped his hand inside Kyo's pant's feeling the warmth inside…feeling the already erected length at his mercy. Benimaru backed them up to the couch that was behind them, sitting with Kyo in-between his legs. He began to jerk him off slowly at first, then realized that he still had to strip Kyo down to nothing.

"Take off your pants, baby." Benimaru whispered beside Kyo's ear, Kyo obeyed, then slipped them off while Benimaru jerked him off. Athena was amazed. (So, Beni is gay…) Kyo began to moan, liking the feel of Benimaru's hand on him roughly, caressing his length now rapidly. He stopped, then slipped out from behind Kyo, and Kyo slowly stripped Benimaru's pants off. They were now completely naked in front of Yuki and Athena, who were enjoying it…a lot. (AN: Well, obviously…I would, too! lol ) Benimaru went up to kiss Kyo slightly. Kyo accepted his kisses with his tongue, exploring Benimaru's mouth slowly. Benimaru then broke the kiss, and kneeled down. Athena's and Yuki's faces were shocked. They never expected Benimaru to be doing THAT to Kyo. Benimaru had taken Kyo's hardened length into his mouth, sucking slowly. Kyo moaned, biting his lip, trying not to say Benimaru's name. He placed his hands in Benimaru's hair, which had now fallen down due to the heat of the room…or, so that's what they thought. Benimaru continued, looking all professional. (Kami, I swear that if Beni wasn't a KOF fighter…he'd seriously be a stripper, or a male prostitute…) Kyo thought, looking at Benimaru, who was staring right into his eyes as he sucked. Kyo groaned, and it became impossible to hold back anymore moans. Benimaru was giving him the best head ever…and to Yuki, it seemed, was jealous at how Kyo was reacting to how Benimaru was sucking, rather then when she did it herself.

"Ah, oh shit!" Kyo screamed out as pre-seminal bursts exploded inside Benimaru's mouth. Benimaru was smirking inside his head…knowing that Kyo was enjoying it.

"Beni!" Kyo finally let his name slip as he exploded inside Benimaru's mouth…There was a pause of nothing but heavy breathing, and Benimaru getting up, wiping his mouth. Kyo became embarrassed, swearing under his heavy breathing. Athena sat there, shocked. Benimaru didn't look at anyone, and got dressed quickly, heading upstairs without a word. The first one to break the silence was Yuki, who had gotten over the shock, helping Kyo gather his clothing. He shivered in cold sweat, and looked at Yuki. To his surprise, she had a big smile on her face. He looked over to Athena. She had the same goofy smile on her face, as well.

"Nice job, Kyo…what a way to impress a woman by letting another guy suck your cock." Athena smirked, then headed to the room she had picked to stay in earlier, leaving Kyo and Yuki alone.

"Kyo…" Yuki made him look her in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, what are you saying sorry for? That was AMAZING!" Yuki kissed him, despite of who she had just seen him kiss.

"I didn't know Beni knew how to suck!" She was still amazed.

"Err, yeah…neither did I…" Kyo tried to act like if he hadn't known, then Yuki smiled.

"Is Beni-chan embarrassed?" Yuki questioned as they headed upstairs.

"Uh, well, he should be…" Kyo replied.

"Let's go to his room!" Yuki smiled, then Kyo led her to Benimaru's room. She knocked, and Benimaru came to the door, a towel around his waist. His eyes widened once he saw that Yuki was there with Kyo.

"Uh, hey, Yuki…what did you want?"

"Nice show! I think you suck better than me!" She hugged him, kissing his cheek slightly.

"So, you enjoyed it, eh?" Benimaru was suddenly smirking.

"Yeah! Of course I did! What girl wouldn't!" She let go of him, then took hold of Kyo's hand.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Beni-chan!" She pulled Kyo along to Kyo's room. (AN: For some you know what! lol!)

"Night, Beni." Kyo managed to say before he was pulled inside his own room. Benimaru shook his head, then headed to his own room to take a shower. A while later, he got out, dried his hair with his blow dryer, and did everything else, then went to his bed, and slept.

LPLPLP

Benimaru suddenly felt someone shaking him awake. He stirred, looking at the person who had woken him up. It was Kyo, without a shirt.

"What-what are you-"

"Shh…I came to say goodnight." Kyo whispered, kissing Benimaru's neck lightly. Benimaru looked at the clock. It read 3:24 A.M. Kyo suddenly placed his lips on Benimaru's for a long, passionate kiss.

"Good night? You mean good morning?" Benimaru managed to say breathlessly after Kyo broke their kiss for air. Benimaru sat up.

"What did you really come for?"

"To suck you dry…" Kyo murmured in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe slightly.

"Oh, really?" Benimaru smirked.

"Yeah…" Kyo trailed off, looking into Benimaru's eyes for a while, then breaking the eye contact for a kiss.

"I'll suck on that long, hard cock…until it goes limp." Kyo smirked, then pushed Benimaru down on the bed, kissing him desperately. Benimaru moaned, entwirling their tongues together. Kyo went down slowly, unzipping his pants desperately, then sticking it inside his mouth. Benimaru groaned, liking the sensation. Kyo sucked, long and hard, waking Benimaru moan his name, his hands pulling his hair, pushing Kyo's head all the way down, hoping that he wouldn't choke, and ruin the moment.

"AH! KYO!" Benimaru let out his name loudly, also hoping that Yuki or Athena didn't hear him.

"Oh, Kami, faster!" Benimaru moaned, ready to explode any moment now. A few moments later, Kyo felt the sticky, warm saltiness inside his mouth. He swallowed every drop, then continued until Benimaru's cock went limp. He took Benimaru out of his mouth, then headed up to kiss him. Benimaru tasted himself inside Kyo's mouth, savoring the moment with a long, hard kiss. They finally broke the kiss a few moments later, laying next to each other, their breaths slowing slowly.

"Kami…that was the best oral sex I've ever had…" Benimaru managed, then kissed Kyo again.

"See? You're not the only one who knows how to do that…" Kyo managed after the kiss.

"That's one more reason to love you, then." Benimaru smiled while Kyo held him close.

"One more reason why I love you…is because your sex will never get boring." Kyo replied.

"Hm…" Benimaru smiled slightly, and sleepily.

"Night, Beni-kun…I love you." Kyo whispered.

"Night, Kyo…I love you, too." Benimaru murmured, still holding him close, and letting the night drift them away into endless dreams, and imagination…

LPLPLP

Well, what did you guys think of that? Kinda long…but that's good! It'll keep ya'll entertained until when I come back! Heh, well, I really hoped that you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it! Well, if ya can, please review! (I'll miss you all! And my trusty old computer, too!) I'll be seeing you guys later, peace! XD


	10. Replacement

Okay! I'm back! Well, not from vacation because I've still gotta go…in about two days. But, I tried my Internet just to see if it worked because I was getting desperate, and it worked! I guess they hadn't cut it off…or maybe they did, but me logging on again probably caused it to reactivate it or something, but anyhow, I thank you very much for those reviews I got, and I hope that I can still write one more before I go. Okay, here goes chapter 10-but not before I say thanks to my loyal reviewers! I hope you enjoy this!

**Tira-kun**: Hey, thanks for telling me to have fun-I probably will, but not as much as waiting for people to tell me about my writing-heh, well I'll try to get another chapter in for all ya'll who actually read this. But anyhow, thanks for reviewing my fics! By the way, I think you should really try to write your own KOF fic I think It'll be great. I'd love to read it, too! Well, later, peace! XD

**Sony Love**: Yo, keep it up with your fic! It's getting better by the chapter! Heh, well thanks for being the very first to review my fics, and I thank you so much for staying with them! Well, I'll really try to see if you updated while I'm in Mexico! Later, peace! XD

Chapter 10

In the morning, Benimaru left Kyo a note on his pillow saying that he'd be back later, and left in his car. Benimaru began to search around, knowing that he'd find something…something he wouldn't like. It began to rain some, which startled Benimaru for some reason. It was all so sudden. He got out of his car quickly, knowing that someone was causing this…(Can it be one of my clones?) Benimaru thought, obviously wanting to find one somewhere…just to see if his dream was real. He quietly slipped inside an abandoned building that seemed to have electricity running from inside. It looked abandoned from the outside, but the inside was nicely clean…he knew that this couldn't be any of Iori's work-or could it? He suddenly saw Iori there, talking to someone wearing a mask. Benimaru quickly hid behind one of the walls, hearing footsteps coming towards where he was. (Damn!) Benimaru cursed, then looked around for another hide out. He suddenly saw a door, which he quickly opened, and got inside. He gasped as soon as he saw what was going on. He saw hundreds of clones…all him. He stared in awe as they stood inside chemical tanks, all of them with their eyes closed, ready to be released any second. A sudden light flashed on, and the tanks suddenly began to drain of the greenish-looking water. The tanks opened, and Benimaru saw that one by one, the clones opened their eyes, looking around. Benimaru hid behind one of the big computers, watching as the naked clones walked around. The door suddenly opened, and Iori came inside, laughing evilly.

"So, you've all hatched…" Iori took hold of one of them, throwing him against the wall, then taking hold of the clones neck. "I'll practice killing Nikaido on you…" The clone's eyes widened as Iori began to crush his neck, suffocating the clone slowly. The clone dropped to the ground, and the rest watched with fear. Iori laughed, then turned to the rest.

"You see? You're all little fags that can't beat me…so, if you try anything…I'll kill you." Iori laughed a little more, giving them clothes to wear. Benimaru stood there, shocked. (Clones…MY clones…)

LPLPLP

"Hey, Yuki have you seen Beni?" Kyo asked, going into the kitchen.

"No, have you tried his room yet?" Yuki smiled, cooking breakfast.

"Oh, right." Kyo smiled, then headed upstairs again. He knocked on his door, but no one answered. He opened the door, and noticed that he wasn't in sight. I suddenly saw that there was a note on his pillow. He picked it up, reading it slowly aloud.

"Kyo, I'll be back soon, k? I'll see you later, bye." Kyo frowned. "I wonder where he went." Kyo folded the note, and stuck it in his jacket pocket, then headed downstairs again.

"So, where is he?" Yuki turned to Kyo, who was sitting on the table.

"He said he'd be back…there was a note on his pillow." Kyo replied with a smile, no longer worried.

"Oh…well, can you go check on Athena? She still hasn't gotten out of the room yet." Yuki smiled. Kyo got up, then headed to Athena's room. He heard soft singing from inside. He smiled slightly, opening the door slowly. He saw Athena there, fixing her hair. She suddenly noticed Kyo from the mirror, and turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, good morning, Kyo."

"Morning, Athena…so, what are you doing?"

"Fixing my hair…it always seems to give me a hard time every morning." She smiled. Kyo came closer to her, a small smile on his face.

"Heh, well here, let me help." He took hold of the brush, and began to brush it slowly.

"Well, uh, thanks." She seemed shocked. After all, she did have a crush on Kyo…but that was how Kyo would always see her…a crush…even if he didn't know it. Kyo finished, and Athena turned to look at him. They didn't know how it happened, but it did. They kissed. It wasn't until a few moments later that they noticed what was going on, and they broke the kiss, a slight blush on both of their cheeks.

"Sorry." Athena apologized, then headed out of the room quickly. Kyo just stood there, shocked…now he realized why she always acted so bitter when Yuki was all on him…she had a crush on him. (Why is it that everyone wants to have a piece of me either, loving me, or hating me…why do I always have to go through this?) Kyo thought, then quickly headed back to the kitchen, where Athena was talking to Yuki, as if nothing had happened. She gave him a quick smile, and began to talk to Yuki once more.

"Let's eat!" Yuki beamed, then they gathered around the table to eat…

LPLPLP

Benimaru quickly headed out, opening his car, and turning it on. It was raining heavily.

"I've gotta tell Kyo." Benimaru managed though short breaths. He had been running like crazy.

"Tell him what?" A voice, so hauntingly like his own replied from the back seat. Benimaru looked behind him, and turned to a smirking, hooded face. The eyes were covered by a shadow, but Benimaru knew who it was…he knew because of the form in the lips…his lips. A clone. The clone wore a black hooded trench coat, with black leather pants, and a tight, black shirt. Before Benimaru could do anything, the clone had him by the neck, red eyes staring at him.

"Tell him what? I want to know, really." The clone smirked, tightening the grip on his throat. Benimaru took hold of the clone's arms, shocking him. The clone let go, then smirked again.

"I'm not a clone like you!" Benimaru shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Really? Let's prove it, then." The clone smirked, then sent electrical surges through his body, sending them out to Benimaru. Benimaru cringed in pain, then the clone began to talk to him.

"The only reason you remember anything is because you and I…we had data transmitted into out brains." The clone pointed to his own head, a small smirk on his face.

"That's not true!" Benimaru winced as the surges became stronger, weakening him.

"Is it not? Hn…you're such a stubborn one…the real Benimaru died…why do you think that you don't have any scars on your neck?" The clone smirked.

"Duo Lon did something…he's the one who brought me to life." Benimaru managed to say while the clone held his arms, twisting them.

"Do you believe every thing you hear? Well, in that case, you might as well stay-" The clone punched him. "Here!", and Benimaru became uncautious. "Time for my part to come in…" The clone smirked evilly, then began to tie Benimaru up with the ropes he had inside of his trench coat pocket. He tied his hands together, and his feet as well. To finish it off, the clone taped tape on his mouth-but not before kissing his lips slightly. He placed him in the back seat, then drove off to his house. (Yes…my house) The clone thought as he drove. (They'll never suspect anything until it's too late…)

LPLPLP

"Look, Kyo, Beni's back!" Yuki was looking out the window, and Kyo had been sitting on the couch, writing a poem.

"Huh?"

"Beni's back! Ooh, and it looks like he brought himself some new clothes." Yuki added, and Kyo got up to look. He was surprised. Beni was dressed in all black. Kyo quickly headed out, despite of all the rain, and helped Benimaru, who was carrying a bag of clothes.

"Kami, you had me worried there for a second!" Kyo hugged him, then opened the door for the house so he could come in.

"Why would you be worried? I can take care of myself." Benimaru responded, then remembered who he was playing. He smiled after, then placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder, which made Kyo shiver for some reason.

"Ya know that, don't you?" He smiled again, and Kyo smiled back.

"You're right. Well, Yuki made breakfast if you want. It's on the table. I don't know if it's still warm, but you can place it in the microwave." Kyo headed over to the couch, and sat down again.

"Thanks." Benimaru headed over to the kitchen, and began to eat it as it was. Athena walked in, and gave him a slight smirk.

"Do you still have that salty taste from last night?" She smirked. Benimaru didn't know what she was talking about, but then Kyo came over to her, and gave her a slight nudge.

"Ignore her, Beni. She's just jealous because she couldn't do it herself." Kyo smirked, then Athena gasped.

"Kyo?" 

"What? Didn't I tell you to forget about that? To not talk about it?" Kyo laughed a little more, and Yuki joined right along.

"Fine." Athena grumbled.

"Well, I've gotta go to my room…" Benimaru carried the bag of clothing, and headed upstairs. (Now, which one could it be? Damn…) Benimaru checked one room after another, then he suddenly saw one…one that he seemed to remember from the transmitted memories that he had in his head. He went inside, and began to rummage through the stuff that he had. Nothing interested him…not at the moment. He took out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"What?"

"Master, Yagami…I'm in…should I kill them all, or just Kyo?"

"Kill them all." Iori laughed, then hung up.

"Well, I guess I'll have to kill them all…" He smirked, then closed his cell phone, heading back down stairs.

LPLPLP

Benimaru awoke, hearing the sound of rain falling onto the car. He realized that he was tied up, with tape on his mouth. (Damn! That clone is inside with Kyo…he's going to kill them!) Benimaru thought, trying to get rid of the ropes that tied his hands together, but he knew it was nearly impossible. The clone had tied it too tightly, it was burning his skin. Some of the rain was hitting him in the face. He realized that part of the window was open, enough for air. Benimaru could only watch as each drop came down onto the leather seats, hoping that nothing would happen to any of the rest inside the house…especially Kyo…

LPLPLP

In the middle of the night, the Benimaru clone headed out to the car, a smirk on his face. He opened it, and shined a flashlight on the face of Benimaru's face. He took off the tape from his mouth, then untied his feet, leaving his hands tied together.

"Guess what?" The clone smirked. Benimaru said nothing, weak from not eating or drinking anything. "They think I'm really you…or, should I say, the real Benimaru…and my plan is working perfectly." The clone caressed his face slightly.

"Bastard…" Benimaru managed. The clone punched him, making his nose bleed.

"Don't call me that. You better be lucky that I didn't kill you…Iori thinks that I already killed you, but what's to say…I'm going to need you for other things…like this." The clone kissed him, despite the blood flowing from Benimaru's nose. Benimaru tried to break the kiss, but he was pressed up against the seat, unable to move. He finally broke the kiss, then looked into his eyes.

"I thought you'd enjoy this…weren't you so obsessed with yourself that you actually _liked_ yourself? Or have you forgotten?" The clone smirked.

"Fuck you." Benimaru clenched through his teeth as he felt a sudden pain at his side. He realized that the clone had inserted a knife into his side, twisting it. Benimaru screamed out, as the clone watched the blood flow onto the leather seat.

"Hmm…that's how I like it…scream…but I want you to scream out in pleasure…the pleasure I'll give you tonight." The clone took out the knife, and threw it aside, kissing him desperately, feeling Benimaru's body roughly. Benimaru broke the kiss, trying to get free.

"No! Let go you sick freak!" Benimaru tried to kick him, but it was no use. He was still too weak. The clone quickly shut him up with another kiss, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Benimaru broke the kiss, struggling for air. The car was getting awfully hot.

"Let go of me!" Benimaru yelled out, then the clone took hold of his head, and banged it against the cool metal, again and again, until the blood began to flow. He stopped, realizing that the other was uncautious, or dead. He slowly let go of the head, looking at his bloody hands. He then began to laugh evilly, continuing with his job…

LPLPLP

Kyo heard the sound of screeching tires outside. He quickly looked. It was Benimaru's car. Kyo got up, realizing that it was pouring outside. The car door opened, and Benimaru got out, a smile on his face.

"Beni, what are you doing out here?" Kyo looked at him, confused.

"It's great out here! You know how I love being out here!" Benimaru beamed. Kyo suddenly froze, realizing that there was blood on Benimaru's white shirt.

"What?" Benimaru looked at him, noticing his stare.

"That blood…where did it come from?" Kyo pointed. Benimaru looked down, then smiled.

"Oh, yea…about that animal that crossed my path." Benimaru smiled sheepishly.

"Animal?"

"Yea, it was this deer-they're very common here." Benimaru added, then looked at his shirt some more. "Of course, I had to move it out of the way…that way, no one else would run over it. But, luckily, the rain washed the blood off the fender of the car." Benimaru added, then kissed Kyo, who was still looking at the car.

"Right…let's go inside now, okay?" Kyo took hold of Benimaru's arm, and he tagged along, heading inside.

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, in the dark, a figure awoke, touching the side of his head, all bloody, even through all the falling rain. He looked around, wondering where he was…

"Where am I?" He stood up, still dizzy. He suddenly saw a bright light, a light that slowed. He realized that it was a car. A young man got out, looking at him.

"Oh my God, what happed to you?"

"Huh?"

"You're covered in a bloody mess-what's your name? I'll take you home, or the hospital."

"Name? My name?" He looked confused.

"Yes…you do have a name, don't you?" He came close to him hesitantly, covering him with his jacket. He realized that he was naked.

"I-I don't remember…" He suddenly had a headache, trying to remember.

"Come on, then. I'll take you to my house." The young man with hazel eyes looked at him with concern as he helped him inside the car. He quickly buckled up his seat belt, and they headed off, driving carefully.

"Are you cold?" The young man asked.

"No…I don't feel anything right now…nothing except pain…" The other man shivered, closing his eyes.

"Well, my name is Ryan…" He trailed off, looking at the pale figure.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah…but what should I call you?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know…I'm tired…"

"Well, I'm almost at my house…my maid can treat your wounds…she's kinda like our doctor." He smiled, then turned into a driveway, where a big house stood, all dark…gloomy. Once there, Ryan helped the blonde man get out, and inside the house.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" The woman asked.

"We don't know yet…I think he's lost his memory…can you clean him up?" Ryan asked.

"Well, of course, come here, young man." She signaled, then brought him over to a bed, where she treated to his wounds…while he lay there, a blank look in his eyes. He suddenly remembered a name.

"Kyo…"

"What?" Ryan suddenly stood up from the chair he had been in.

"Kyo…that name…it sounds so familiar." He tried to sit up, but the woman prevented him from doing so, telling him to lay down for his own good.

"Is that your name?"

"…" He didn't say anything, because he had passed out…out into the coldness of the dark.

LPLPLP

O.o oooh, I wonder who that is! Who lost their memory! Well, it's kinda obvious…Okay, now this is the last chapter I'm going to produce…well,maybe. If I can still type another chapter before I leave, I'll do if for you guys, but until then-I'll see ya'll later, peace! XD Oh yeah, please review! Yeah:D


	11. Memory

Whee! Thanks for reviewing all of you! I finally get the opportunity to freakin' type a chapter over here in Mexico! Well, I'll see how much I can type out…I have to pay 10 pesos (1 dollar) ever hour I stay on…I just hope I don't stay on too long! Anyhow, here goes the thanks!

**Tira-kun:** Yeah, I definitely think you should write a KOF fic! It'd be awesome! Also, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter…however long it's gonna be. Anyhoo, thanks! XD

**Lady Rose:** Wow, this is surprising! Thanks for your review…and yes, it does get interesting turn of events…well, sometimes. Anyhoo, keep with this fic:D

Disclaimer: I don't own…how many times do I haf'ta say that? Anyhow, onto the chapter :P

Chapter 11

_Where am I? Who am I? Where- _I suddenly sit up, realizing that a woman is looking at me.

"So, you're awake." She smiles. I rub my head, realizing that there are bandages around it, I feel something wet. I look at my hand, and realize that it's blood.

"What am I doing here?" I ask her, knowing that she can't tell me anything…I'm so lost…

"You're resting, young man…You've had quite an experience…are you sure you don't remember anything?" She looks at me with some hope in her eyes, but no…I don't even remember my own name. I shake my head, then I see someone else come in…Ryan. How come I can remember his name, and not my own?

"Hey, there…is your name Kyo?" He asks. _Kyo…is it? Is that my name?_ "You seemed to remember it last night." He adds.

"I don't know…maybe…" I trail off, then feel a sudden headache. I close my eyes, realizing that I can see something…a memory. Someone there, a smirk on his face as he brings a bloody hand to his mouth, licking the blood, then whispering the words…

"_I really had fun tonight…but I'll have to kill you now."_ But I can't see his eyes, a hood covers part of his face…the shadow…

"What's wrong?" I'm suddenly brought back into reality, hazel eyes looking into my own. Mirror, I need a mirror.

"I need a mirror." I say suddenly. The woman, and Ryan exchange looks, but the woman goes off to get it. She brings me one, and I look…look at my face…busted up, but somehow beautiful…blue eyes, blonde hair…I look away, then hand the mirror to the woman.

"What? What is it?" Ryan asks.

"How did all this happen to me? I want to know!" I stand up, but the dizziness is too much…I fall to the ground, crying out loudly. I feel arms hold me around the waist, I see someone else doing this…a brunette man…who holds me while I sleep…can it be?

"_I love you…" _

I'm suddenly snapped back into reality as I'm brought back onto the bed. Shivering, I curl up, my whole body aches…the pain…

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"Hey, Kyo. What are you up to?" Benimaru sits in one of the chairs beside Kyo, who has a notebook in his hand, writing. Kyo gives Benimaru a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"What-are-you-doing? Gosh, Kyo…don't you understand English?" Benimaru smirks, elbowing him slightly.

"Of course I do, baka…just that you should know by now…I'm writing a poem for Yuki."

"Oh, one of your lousy poems, right?" Benimaru smirked once more, while Kyo punched him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up, at least I know how to write one." Kyo smiled, then closed it, yawning a little.

"Yea, but I bet you can't type one. Ya know, you seriously suck at typing." Benimaru smirked, then dodged an incoming shoe.

"Kisama…" Kyo went to retrieve his shoe while Benimaru headed into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. (Maybe I'll wait a few weeks…I think talking trash to Kyo is amusing…and besides, I'm having too much fun with them all…) Benimaru smirked mentally, then drank out of his cup slowly.

"Beni-chan! I'm glad to see you're awake! Usually, you don't wake up until about 10:00…anyhoo, what are you drinking?" Yuki smiled, going over to him.

"Coffee…so how come you and Kyo haven't broken up yet?" Benimaru asked. Kyo looked at him with a surprised look.

"Well…I really don't know…hmm…"

"Ah, forget it, I was just asking to make a conversation." Benimaru grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to go wash the car at a car wash. I'll be back later." Benimaru grabbed the keys from their place, and headed out the door.

"Just come back soon, we're planning to go somewhere else later on!" Kyo shouted just before he closed the door. Benimaru looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Oh…okay." He shut the door, and quickly got inside the bloodied car. Luckily, the seats were leather, or he would have a hard time washing the blood off. On the way, he threw the knife out the window, and laughed. (I almost forgot about that idiot…I wonder if he's dead already…he has to be I threw him out of the car while it was moving…) The clone smirked, then headed into the car wash…

LPLPLP

Later on that night, Kyo took them out in Beni's car.

"Wow, Beni, you really cleaned it!" Yuki looked at it in awe.

"Ya haven't seen the inside yet, babe." Benimaru gestured her and Athena to go inside as he opened the door for them. While Yuki headed inside, Benimaru slapped her ass. She jumped a little, and laughed. Athena just looked at him.

"Go on in…I won't do anything." Benimaru stepped away from the door, then Athena headed inside. Benimaru closed the door, then headed over to the passenger side beside Kyo, who was going to drive.

"Where are you taking us, anyhow?" Athena asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"You'll see…" Kyo smirked, then put the car in drive…

LPLPLP

Two weeks later…

There was a man, just sitting there, on a chair in thought, looking blankly into the woods. The cold air bit his face like bitter poison.

_Why? Why did this happen to me? I know now…I'm not normal…is that why this happened? I have…these powers…electrical powers no one but me knows…for now. And that man…his name is Kyo…I remember something about him that interests me…he, too has powers…fire…_

"Come and eat." The woman called from the door. The young man turned around slowly, then smiled.

"I'll be right there."

"Okay, but your food is going to get cold." The woman smiled, then headed inside again.

"Today…I'll have to go…I have to leave." The young man got up slowly, then headed inside.

At the table, Ryan looked at him while the young man ate.

"Today…I have to leave." The young man suddenly said out of no where. But they had become adjusted to it…in those two weeks…but they still didn't know his name.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I have to…I have this feeling." The young man said, almost robot-sounding.

"Okay…but before you do, meet me in my room." Ryan got up, then headed upstairs.

It was night when the young man headed upstairs, and into Ryan's room.

"What did you want?" The room was all dark, only a dim light showed through the window.

"Come here." Ryan was standing beside the window, looking out.

"Wha-" He was suddenly cut off as he felt lips on his own in a passionate kiss. Ryan broke the kiss, then looked at him, trying to catch his breath.

"Please, don't leave…"

"I have to." The young man walked out of the room, and Ryan said nothing…he stood there, hoping that he would meet with him again…someday.

LPLPLP

Well, there it is! I know, it wasn't that much, but I think I'll have to pay about 30 or 40 pesos…that's just 3 or 4 dollars, though. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to type out another chapter soon! (looks at people staring at screen) Do you mind? Anyhow, Please review, later, peace! XD


	12. Accidents Happen

Well, I'm back! Heh, thanks to all who've reviewed, and enjoy tha chapter! Sorry about not updating sooner…but I have a job, and school…But anyhoo, please review! Thanks to **Tira-kun, Sony Love, and LadyRose** who've stayed by this fic, and supported me! Thank you so much-with out you guys, I wouldn't even have continued this! So, lots of love and cookies, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters, okay? Right, now that that's clear, then let's move on:)

Chapter 12

This place…I don't remember any of it…the town, I didn't even remember to ask. I laugh mentally. Well, that's my problem, I can't seem to remember a thing. I'm walking along the road, carrying a bag full of clothes that they had brought me while I was there with them. Ryan offered me a ride into town, but I refused…it's better for me to walk on my own…alone. Alone…that's how I feel. Alone, and empty. Was I a loner? I suddenly feel as if I'm being watched. I turn around, and look around me slowly. I see nothing. I feel an incoming headache. I feel too dizzy. I lean on to a tree, holding my throbbing head. I can still note that my head injury is still giving me problems…and I've found out that if I let it hurt for so long, I'd probably die. I wasn't ready to leave that place, but I just had to…although I really don't know why. I close my eyes as the pain worsens, my feet begin to feel weak. I drop down onto my knees, holding my head, pleading that this pain can go away. I fumble through my things to get some water, and two Advil's, swallowing them almost without drinking any water, then wait for the pain to subside slowly. I'm sitting here, with my knees pulled close to my chest, and my arms

"Nikaido…you're such a weak little faggot…" I suddenly hear a voice in my head. Nikaido? Is that my…last name? Or…God, I'm so confused. My head wants to hurt again just by thinking about it. I get up slowly, then head into town, hoping that there, I'd remember something…

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"Beni, wait." Kyo parted the kiss, trying to sit up slightly.

"What's wrong?" Benimaru tried to see Kyo's expression in the dark.

"Nothing, it's just that…well, I don't know, but there's something strange about-well, you're going to think this is silly, but there's something strange about the way you kiss." Kyo admitted sheepishly. (Dark is good…I wanna hide my blush from him) Kyo thought.

"What? Heh, Kyo…you're just getting used to Yuki's kisses now." Benimaru leaned in to kiss him, but Kyo held him back with his hands.

"Beni, I just don't feel like having sex tonight." Kyo protested, then sat up completely.

"Why not? We haven't had sex for weeks now." Benimaru sat up with him.

"I know, but it just feels…different. It's like when we kiss, you're someone different." Kyo sighed. "Sorry, it's just that some things on my mind are getting to me…"

"Like what?" Benimaru asked, getting closer to him again.

"I don't know…just stuff. And besides, Yuki and Athena will be here any minute-" Kyo was cut off as Benimaru pushed him onto the bed roughly, kissing him forcefully. Kyo tried to part the kiss, but Benimaru was too strong. He knew how hard it was to get out from underneath someone. Benimaru forced Kyo's hands above his head, leaving him at his mercy.

"Beni-" Kyo cried out just before Benimaru kissed him again. Benimaru now straddled him, moving against his crotch rhythmically, and making Kyo gasp at his every movement. Just as Benimaru dove in for another kiss, the door swung open, revealing Yuki there, with a stunned look on her face. (AN: O.o bad news…very bad news!) Benimaru got off him quickly, both him and Kyo breathing heavily, and rapidly.

"Yuki, it's not what you think-" Kyo was still on the bed, panting from the lack of oxygen while he and Benimaru had been kissing. Yuki ran off, and Kyo went after her, calling her back.

"Yuki, wait!"

"Heh, this is working out perfectly…just the way I wanted it to…" Benimaru whispered under his breath, then fixed his hair a bit, heading out of the room. He suddenly saw Yuki running towards him. (The stairs…this is perfect) Benimaru thought, then outstretched his leg as Yuki rushed past him. She let out a slight yelp. Benimaru watched as she fell, screaming until she tumbled to the bottom…watched from above, a clear, evil smirk on his face. Kyo was suddenly behind him, panting heavily.

"Yuki!" Kyo looked at Benimaru. Benimaru looked back at him, then to Yuki.

"Accident's happen, Kyo…it was all her fault for running off like she did…" Benimaru began to walk down stairs. Kyo rushed past him, almost pushing him out of the way to get to Yuki. Athena was already there, calling Yuki's name. Kyo kneeled down next to Athena and Yuki, looking at Yuki's bloodied face, her arm twisted in an unusual way. Athena checked her pulse.

"She's still alive. Let's call the ambulance." She ran to the phone, while Kyo stayed beside her, crying softly.

"Yuki, please be all right." Kyo whispered. Benimaru was suddenly beside him. He kneeled next to Kyo, and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. This made Kyo shiver slightly, almost as when he felt an evil presence. He then realized that he did this every time Benimaru touched him like that…(Why…) Kyo thought, then was suddenly interrupted by Benimaru's voice.

"She's going to be okay, Kyo…" Benimaru looked at Yuki for a good while, studying her almost. (She's not dead yet…hmm…but I'll find a way to end her pathetic life…) Benimaru smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" He suddenly heard a voice. It was Kyo.

"What are you talking about?" Benimaru tried to look innocent.

"That smirk. Don't tell me you-did you _want _this to happen to her?" Kyo was suddenly mad. Benimaru took his hand off Kyo's shoulder as he turned around to face him angerly.

"No, you know I don't want anything to happen to her, Kyo…" Benimaru once again put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. This time, Kyo felt chill bumps all over. "…But…it's what she gets for being such a pussy-"

"You shut up about her!" Kyo punched him. Benimaru's head snapped to the side, but he did nothing, a shadow hid his eyes. "What's gotten into you, huh?" Kyo looked back to Yuki. She groaned, whispering Kyo's name. _'Accident's happen, Kyo…' _He suddenly remembered as Benimaru had said that at the top of the stairs. He looked at Benimaru for a while, until he heard Athena come towards them.

"They're on their way." She said softly, looking at Kyo.

"She's going to be fine, she has to…" Athena bit her lip, then headed to the kitchen to go get a wet towel to clean off some of the blood from Yuki's face. Yuki groaned again, then mumbled something that Kyo barely understood.

"Kyo…I can't feel my arm…" She groaned some more, while Kyo caressed her hair slowly.

"Shh…everything is going to be all right…" (AN: Hey! That reminds me of that Yellowcard song, Believe! Everything is going to be all right, everything is going to be all right, everything is going to be all right, be strong, believe- Oh! Ahem! Onto the fic…) Kyo kissed the top of her head. Benimaru was at the top of the stairs again, watching, just watching…with an evil smirk on his face…

LPLPLP

EVIL BENIMARU CLONE, RUN AWAY! (Runs) Lol! Anyhow, this is it…for now. So sorry I haven't updated in a while…I already had this chapter written out, but the laziness took over. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, please review, later, peace:D


	13. Realizing

Let's start this thing here...sorry for the lack of update for this one...too involved with the other ones. lol Thanks to _Sony Love, Tira-kun_, and _Lady Rose_ for reviewing through all this fic...thanks bunches! Hope you guys know about this update 'cause it's really rare! lol Anyway, onto it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters used in my fics...you know the deal!

Chapter 13: Realizing...

"My head…these powers." A figure in the dark held his head tightly, leaning against the wall of an abandoned house. _(This is the fourth time today…I can't stand it anymore…) _He thought while the pain subsided slowly as the medicine took effect. He suddenly remembered something. He saw himself there, with a knife in his hand, twirling it around with his fingers, then throwing it. It penetrated the wall, spider legs twitching from the sides of it. That brunette, looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. _(Memories...I only capture the bad ones that happen...or was that a good one?) _He asked himself, then looked around. It was too dark to move on. He headed inside of what looked like an abandoned house, which didn't look like it at all. He found the black couch comfortable once laying down on it. He slowly feel asleep, wondering what the morning would bring him...

XDXDXD

In the morning, he felt something hard collide with his ribs. Not hard at first, but then he felt one come swiftly, and painfully. He shouted out in pain, then was pulled up my his hair.

"What are you doing here in our hide out?" A man smirked, pulling his hair harder.

"Yeah, what does this look like to you? A shit house?" Another replied, having an equal smirk on his face. _(I've got to get out of here...but how?) _He thought, wincing as the man forced him to get up by pulling his hair. He took hold of the man's face, and somehow, sent electrical surges into him, causing the man to let go, and fall to the ground, unconscious. He looked at his hands, in slight fear. He didn't have a clue of what was going on with him. The other man looked at him with a terrified look on his face, then backed away slowly.

"Dude, you're a freak." The man began to head for the door.

"Wait! I didn't-" Before he could say anything else, there was a loud explosion. The door flew into pieces, sending both the man, and the blonde back. The man hit one of the tables, and broke it, while Benimaru skidded across the floor, the leg of another table caught him in the ribs, making him loose his breath for a moment. He saw a group of people at the door, going toward the man, and lifting him up roughly. They suddenly saw the blonde, and rushed over to him. They pinned him against the wall, almost trying to choke him.

"And you...are you their aide?" The man in the suit(That seemed to be their leader) asked, looking at him with slight disgust. The blonde didn't answer. They looked at each other, as if agreeing with something. The man who was holding him by the neck lifted him higher. The blonde's eyes widened. He struggled to breathe, kicking out.

"Tell us your name." A man with sunglasses demanded while he put on a glove. (For what?) The blonde still had the notion to think, even if the strong one who held him up against the wall, was almost choking him.

"I-I don't know." He managed to choke out.

"You don't know?" The man with the glove punched him in the stomach. He was suddenly on the ground. They began to kick him.

"Listen-_kick_-you-_kick_-little-_kick_-fucker!" The man stopped, then picked him up by his hair. The blonde coughed up blood, holding his stomach as he stood unsteadily. "Trying to be the wise-guy, eh? Tell me your name!" he spit in the blonde's face. The blonde winced as the spit fell onto his cheek. He opened his eyes, looking at the man while trying to swallow his own blood. His hands shook from the cold, and the pain.

"I already told you..." The blonde managed to grit through his teeth.

"He's a freak." Another voice spoke up. The blonde realized that it was the man they had as their other victim. The one who had gone unconscious was still on the ground, his body still twitching slightly from the shock he had received. "He did something to Dave." The man continued, but the others quieted him down with a blow to the stomach. During the distraction, the blonde took hold of two of the men, and once again, began to use his power. The next second, only their leader was standing. He looked at the blonde with a horrified look on his face.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The man backed away, then ran out of the shattered entrance. The blonde heard tires screeching, then nothing. He dropped down to his knees, weakened. _(I need to get out of here) _He thought, getting up once more, grabbing his bag, luckily, with his belongings still in tact. He went out, the cold air biting his face. The blood dried on his face as he walked further away. (Kami, I am a freak...why does everyone hate me?) The blonde had stopped walking after a while, realizing that he had reached a gas station. He went in, despite of all the stares he got. He bought a razor and a brush to take care of the facial hair, and the over-grown hair. Once he had shaved, he grabbed a pair of scissors he had taken from the house he had been in. He cut about two inches off. Combing it, he slowly looked at his now shaven face. He looked_...(Young...) _He thought as he set the brush down slowly. His reflection in the mirror now showed someone else...someone else younger. Now he wondered how old he really was. He lifted his hands into his hair, and wondered how he would've usually worn it. By the looks of it, the only thing he could do was wear it down. He combed it some more, then headed out, putting on a hooded trench coat. It was more gothic than anything, but he knew it would help keep him from being seen. He suddenly bumped into someone. He looked down to see the person he had bumped into, who was scrambling to get back up with possessions all over the ground. He quickly murmured sorry, helping to pick up what seemed like miniature presents, and wrapped roses. The blonde handed the possessions to the girl, who finally looked up to him.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly, then left quickly. The blonde just stood there, with a small smile on his face. Looking around, he realized that he had walked near a restaurant. He crossed the road, and headed inside, hoping that he had enough money to buy anything at all...

XDXDXD

Meanwhile...

After the ambulance had taken Yuki to the hospital, Benimaru drove them to the hospital. They were all silent. Kyo was nervous.

"Kyo, why was she running anyway?" Athena was the one who broke the silence. Kyo was suddenly nervous again.

"Um, well, she, s-she-"

"Found Kyo cheating on her." Benimaru finished for him, still looking ahead on the road.

"What?" Athena suddenly found herself feeling nervous. "W-with who?" She asked Kyo, who sighed, rubbing his temples slightly.

"W-with-with-" Kyo couldn't get the word out, but was literally signaling toward Benimaru. Athena still didn't understand.

"Who?"

"With me." Benimaru answered. He had no expression on his face. Athena just looked at both of them, shocked. Before she could say anything else, Benimaru turned off the car, and got out. Kyo followed, opening the door for Athena. She looked at him with slight embarrassment, knowing that he probably never loved her-or even thought of her in that sort of way. _(But...what about that kiss?) _Athena thought, then remembered the day Kyo and Benimaru had agreed to strip for them...so, they really meant it. _(They were gay all along...) _Athena kept walking behind both of them to the hospital on the cold, cloudy day...

Inside, Athena waited in a seat, while Kyo headed to go see what room she was in. She felt a sudden weight beside her on the seat, and an arm go around her shoulders. A sudden chill ran through her body.

"You're next, baby." She heard a whisper beside her ear, and faint, warm breath on her neck. She realized that it was Benimaru. His voice sent chills up and down her spine.

"What?" Athena turned to him, looking at him in slight shock. _(What did he mean by that?) _She thought as she saw him smirk slightly.

"I said, you're next." He handed her some money, pointing to the snack machine.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't want any." She handed him the money back. He scowled slightly, and held her hand with the money, squeezing it in-between his own. Athena winced.

"Take it." He seemed to be studying her, looking her in the eye. There was a small smirk on his face._ (How can he be smirking at a time like this?) _She thought as a rush of pain was sent through her hand.

"Um, Beni...could you please let go?" She winced a little more. He finally let go a few seconds later.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, then got uo to go make something. Athena looked at her hand, moving her fingers. Her hand had gone numb. She tired to put some circulation back in her hand by moving her wrist and fingers a bit more. Kyo suddenly stood in front of her, then sat down.

"How is she?" Athena asked in a low voice.

"She's going to be fine...just a broken arm, and a head wound with some stitches..." Kyo trailed off once Benimaru was there with them. He handed Kyo a cup of coffee, then one to Athena. He sat down beside Athena to drink his own.

"Is Yuki all right?" Benimaru asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...she'll be okay." Kyo answered, and Benimaru nodded, taking a slow drink from his cup of coffee. Behind his cup, he hid a small, evil smirk while looking at the doctors walk by. _(Hmp...she won't be okay for long...) _

XDXDXD

Hours later, they finally let visitors inside. Kyo went first, then Athena. After, Benimaru headed inside. He shut the door quietly, then neared towards her bed. He saw the perfect opportunity...all he had to do was be as quiet as possible. He took hold of an extra pillow, holding it out, ready to put it over her face. He neared it slowly, closer, little by little while humming a tune softly.

_"You're tired so let's turn the lights out...You're tired so let's shut it off..." _It was inches away from her face when the door opened suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, going over to him quickly. He spotted the pillow in his hands.

"I was just going to put this pillow underneath her head." Benimaru replied with a short smile. "You know, she looks very uncomfortable." Benimaru replied, handing the pillow to Kyo, who took it, studying Benimaru for a moment. Kyo gently raised her head, putting it underneath her head. Benimaru was now in a dark corner of the room, signaling Kyo to come over to him. Kyo headed over to him, not fully trusting him. Benimaru took hold of Kyo's waist, pulling him close. Kyo seemed confused.

"I'm sorry..." Benimaru murmured.

"For what?" Kyo asked.

"For being an ass hole..." Benimaru now whispered, licking Kyo's earlobe. Kyo shuddered at this. It felt good with him using his tongue to play with his earlobe. Kyo moaned slightly, giving in as Benimaru went to his neck, sucking on it gently. Kyo realized what was happening, then tried to part away from him. This was why this had happened to Yuki, and now he was doing it again.

"No, Beni-" Benimaru wouldn't let go. "Let go!" Kyo pushed him away. Benimaru seemed surprised.

"Why?"

"Don't you realize that this is what caused this to happen?" Kyo asked.

"Well...I thought about it, but it doesn't really matter to me." Benimaru replied, surging some electricity through his fingers. Kyo sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"That I've thought about this...and it really doesn't matter if anyone else gets hurt." Benimaru cut himself with his own finger nails, watching as the blood oozed out, and onto the ground slowly. As he looked up, Kyo realized that the look in his eyes...he remembered it so clearly now...it was like the look Kusanagi had...the way his eyes looked..._evil_...

XDXDXD

FINALLY...an update for this fic. lol Sorry about the long wait...but, meh...had it written out on my notebook...too lazy to type it out until now. Anyway, please review, and tell me what you thought! Later, peace!


	14. Bound to Own

Awesome! XD I got one review...hehehe. Thanks Tira-kun! X3 You totally made my day! You thought that the last chapter had a gloomy atmosphere, or something like that? What'd you mean by that? O.o I'm confused. lol Anyway...please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters in here...except for Beni, or course. X3 J/K...

Notes: (T: ) Translations...(AN: ) Me interrupting the story.

Chapter 14: Bound to own...

The skies had darkened by the time the blonde headed out, with a small smile on his face. The head aches were gone...for a while, that was. Walking alongside of the roads, with busy cars everywhere, he began to think to himself...maybe he was better off not knowing anything that had happened to him. He suddenly heard a honk behind him. He turned. The car was already right beside him, with guys laughing, and giving him the finger.

"Get outta the way, you freak!" He heard yelling from inside the car, then more laughing. "Go!" He heard just before the tires screeched, and rubble went all over the place, hitting him in the face. He felt his face sting with pain. He felt something flow from his nose. He reached up to wipe it off, while forcing back the oncoming tears. The red substance covered his fingers, and dripped onto his palm from his nose. The cars passed on as if nothing had happened...they saw, the blonde knew, but they were all bastards...all of them were.

Managing to find his way through the tears, and the blood, he stopped to rest at a store parking lot. Leaning against the wall, he wiped off most of the blood, which had subsided slowly, but the smeared blood on his face, and on his hands were still visible.

"Hey, you okay?" A sudden voice startled him. He turned to face that person. The person staggered back, looking at him in slight shock.

"Whoa..."

"Shen, what are..." The man in the red stopped short, studying the blonde's bloodied face. A small smile formed on the shorter man's lips. "...looks like you need some help there...come, we'll clean you up." The man took hold of the other man's arm slowly, leading him to their car while another man stood there, studying the blonde man.

"Yo, Ash. Where do you want the groceries?"

"In the back." The man named Ash responded while helping the blonde inside. The mysterious-looking man had already gotten inside, staying quiet as usual.

"Duo Lon, could you pass me a couple of paper-towels and that water from the bottle of water?" Ash asked the mysterious man, who was named Duo Lon. The blonde absorbed it all in. _(Ash...Duo Lon...and the one outside is Shen...)_ He thought to himself as Duo Lon passed Ash the paper towels, and the bottle of water. The man, with rather long nails, painted so decoratively soaked some of the paper towels, nearing it to the blonde's face.

"This may be a bit...non-professional, but it'll do. Here, let me clean that for you..." The man dabbed it onto his face slightly, making the blonde wince.

"We're ready to go!" They suddenly heard a voice, and the car door slam. The engine roared to life, and they were off...

"So, what happened to you?" Ash asked him suddenly. The blonde said nothing. Ash cleared his throat slightly, taking another paper towel, and wet it with water. He was about to take hold of his hands when the blonde took them back. This startled the other man. "I see now...you don't want to talk about it...here." He placed the wet paper towels on the blonde's lap, while the blonde kept looking down at his own bloodied hands.

"Benimaru, please tell me." The man mentioned a name. He looked up quickly. He realized that he was talking to him. _(Is that my...name?)_ He thought, looking at the other man's face, managing to see freckles on his upper cheek.

"B-Benimaru?" The blonde managed to say.

"Oui, I was talking to you...what happened? Why aren't you with Kyo?" The man asked. The blonde took hold of his shoulders, his eyes wide.

"Kyo, you mentioned Kyo. Who is he?" The blonde asked. Ash was clueless.

"But, Benimaru, you know him, he's-" The man began.

"Benimaru, is that my name?" The blonde asked, looking into the blue orbs in front of him.

"Why, yes...why do you ask these questions as if...no, it cannot be...you-" Ash realized suddenly.

"He can't be a clone, can he?" Ash asked Duo Lon.

"It is likely...there is no other explanation for this...the real Benimaru is probably with Kyo." Duo Lon responded.

"Hey, what's all this talk about clones?" Shen asked while driving.

"We'll talk about that later, Shen." Ash turned to the blonde, who had let go of his shoulders, and was now looking at his hands once more.

"...Kyo...he's the one I've been dreaming about...the one who is on my mind..." The blonde whispered slightly. Ash looked at him with concern.

"You...remember him?" Ash asked.

"Only him...I...I lost my memories..." The blonde answered.

"It's possible that he's a clone...but clones don't remember anything." Duo Lon spoke up from the front, where he was beside Shen, who was still trying to concentrate on driving.

"Let's think about this when we're at home...surely, we'll figure out something." Ash looked at the blonde while saying this...he couldn't be a clone...could he?

XDXDXD

Meanwhile...

Kyo and the others had gone to Benimaru's house once more. Yuki was still being watched by the doctors. Kyo felt uneasy with Benimaru around. _(Could he be a clone? No, clones can't remember anything...)_ Kyo thought to himself while sitting on the couch. Silence was what flooded the house as Athena walked around nervously. Benimaru was in the kitchen, sipping coffee slowly while studying Kyo from afar. _(Tomorrow...tomorrow is the day, Kyo...the day for you to die...)_ He smirked behind his cup of coffee, then took another drink. He knew Kyo suspected something now...he had given part of himself away...he'd have to be more careful...just until tomorrow, that was. Athena suddenly walked in front of Kyo, blocking Benimaru's view. Benimaru scowled slightly, putting down his cup of coffee. He got up slowly, pretending to search inside the refrigerator. He listened to them talk.

"Kyo, are you sure you're okay?" Athena asked, moving aside one of Kyo's bangs.

"Yea...just tired. I'll be fine." He assured Athena with a small smile. Athena smiled back, putting her hand on his shoulder for an instant.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower...I'll see you in the morning." She headed upstairs, while Kyo sighed, looking at Benimaru, who was bent over, looking inside the refrigerator. He finally straightened up, taking out some yogurt.

"Sleepy?" Benimaru asked, going over to the drawers to get a spoon.

"Yea, a little." Kyo replied, yawning.

"You should take a little rest. It won't hurt anyone. Besides, it's already 9:37." Benimaru suggested, tasting some of the yogurt. He scrunched up his face. The yogurt was sour. He looked at the label. He realized that it had expired from it's fresh date a week ago. He headed over to the sink, and spit it out. He threw it away, throwing the spoon into the sink.

"Nasty?" He heard Kyo ask. He could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hahaha...Funny..." Benimaru replied sarcastically, then headed over to him slowly.

"Damn it...my neck hurts..." Kyo rolled his head to the side. Benimaru smiled slightly, going behind him. He placed his hands on his back, feeling Kyo shiver slightly.

"Here...let me give you a massage." Benimaru began to rub his fingers over Kyo's tense back muscles. Kyo began to relax, closing his eyes.

"Mmm...thanks, Beni..." Kyo seemed more relaxed...he now trusted him a little more.

"No problem..." Benimaru murmured, managing to finally relax Kyo's tense muscles. After a while, he stopped. "You should try to get some shut-eye...you'll feel better tomorrow." Benimaru suggested.

"You're right...well, I'll see you in the morning, then." Kyo got up, stretching his hands in the air while yawning.

"Good night, Kyo." Benimaru replied while Kyo headed up the stairs. Benimaru just kept looking at him, thinking of the many ways to kill him...

XDXDXD

At Ash's house...

The blonde, who had found out that his name was 'Benimaru', had just finished taking a shower, was now was asked various questions that he had no answer to at all...

"Okay...so you don't know any of this..." Ash frowned, trying to think of something else to ask him.

"Please...my head hurts...could I get some rest?" Benimaru rubbed his temples slightly, feeling the oncoming head ache taking over.

"Oh...I'm sorry...but why does it hurt?" Ash asked.

"I...have this head injury...Ryan said that it was what caused my memory loss." The blonde replied.

"Ryan?" Duo Lon asked suddenly.

"Yes...he took care of me...until I decided to leave..." The blonde responded once more.

"Let me see where you had this...injury." Ash got up slowly. The blonde removed some of the hair that was in the way, and showed them the scar. It was quite noticeable. (AN: Nooo! My Beni...with...scars?)

"Hmm..." Ash examined it.

"This could mean..." Duo Lon trailed off.

"We'll have to let them solve this...tomorrow, we'll go to Benimaru's house...and if there's someone there...a clone...we'll see what to do with him." Ash made up the plan, to which Duo Lon agreed to.

"My house?" The blonde questioned.

"Oui(T: _Yes_)...your mansion(T: _House_) awaits you..." Ash smirked slightly. "Come...you have to get some rest...for, tomorrow awaits us the answers you're looking for..."

XDXDXD

Well, what'd you guys think about that? I was going to make it a bit different, but nah...this seems to go perfectly. The end for this fic is near...so, please review! Thanks, later!


End file.
